Bella's Brothers
by carly513
Summary: Bella goes home from Italy to her 5 protective brothers Emmett Japser Ausin Seth and Derek. What happened in Italy with vampires? What will happen in Forks? Will she fall in love? LEMONS! now there are vampires. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! -CARLY
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction I love to write but sometimes school gets in the way I will try to post multiple times a week. Please review I don't want to write a story that no one read, please review, it keeps me motivated and makes me write faster.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan. I hate when people call me by my full name so I just go by Bella. My mom died when I was 2. I am 15 years old. I have beautiful wavy brown hair with professionally done highlights and lowlights. I work out a lot and do lots of sports so I have a good body and some good curves. I have big boobs, in which I am thankful for. I have a really good fashion sense and I love shopping. I have been at a boarding school in Europe for the past 3 years. Now I am going home to be with my family. I have 5 brothers. Emmett and Jasper are twins and they are 18 years old, and they are seniors. Seth and Austin are 17 and twins, and they are also seniors. Me and Derek are twins and we are 16 and we are juniors. Derek is 15 minutes older than me so I'm the baby in the family. They all refer to me as their baby sister, even Derek even though he's only 15 minutes older. All of my brothers are way over protective, it was so annoying when I was growing up, and I really hope that when they see me they see that I'm not a little girl anymore. I haven't seen my family in so long and I am so excited to see them.

I have changed a lot in 3 years for one thing when I left I used to wear baggy jeans and oversized t-shirts, now I wear a lot of skirts and skinny jeans and tops that show off my curves and my chest. I also wear a lot of heels which really show off my legs.

My dad is the police chief in Forks. He works a lot. He usually goes to work around 6 and doesn't get home until after 2 in the morning. When I told my dad I was coming home he was so excited. I told him not to tell any of my brothers that I was coming because I wanted to surprise them. I wonder if they would recognize me. Ha it would be funny if they didn't, some random girl running up to my brothers jumping on them and hugging them. . .

"This is your pilot speaking the plane will be descending into Seattle in three minutes please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying Seattle airlines." The pilot said over the intercom. I fastened my seatbelt and watched as the plane touched the ground.

As soon as I got off the plane I called Charlie's cell phone to see where he was meeting me. He said he was going to meet me right by the baggage claim.

I walked over to the baggage claim as fast as I could. When I got there I searched for my dad. I instantly saw him holding up a sign that said Bella. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah dad it's me, I have missed you so much." I said.

"Me to Bells." He let go of me I looked down and noticed that he had already gotten my bag. I thanked him for that and we started making our way towards the police cruiser.

We didn't say much on the two hour drive for Seattle to Forks. He just asked my how Europe was and my friends. I asked him how his job was and he said it was going great. After a long awkward silence I said, "So what's up with Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Austin, and Derek now a days?"

"Well they are all on the football team, they all actually have a game tonight and I thought you could surprise them there." He said.

I beamed, "Yeah that's a great idea I will just shower and get ready."

"Okay Bells, then I will drive you over there. I can't stay though I have to get back to work, so Emmett can drive you home."

"Okay thanks dad. And they have no idea that I'm coming?" I asked.

"Nope they have no idea, and trust me Bells it was hard to hide from them these last couple days because I was so excited that you were coming. I missed you much." Charlie didn't usually talk about feelings like this. I was happy that he missed me.

"I missed you so much too and I missed my brothers."

"Trust me they missed you too, they would go through your old photo albums and laugh at all the memories. Don't tell them I told you that they told me not to." He said. I laughed at that. And I was really happy that my brothers cared to much about me. I had the best brothers ever, even if they were very overprotective when it came to me.

We pulled into Charlie's house, but as soon as I looked at it, it looked so different.

"What did you do to the house dad?" I asked curiously.

"Well we expanded, we have a huge backyard and big living room and beautiful fireplace and I pool and a hot tub." Charlie explained. I looked at him in shock, and then I looked back at the house. Wow it looked amazing. It's weird you can only be gone for a few years and so much has changed.

"How did you pay for all of it? You can't afford that on a chief's salary."

He looked a little offended but let it go. "Well," he started to explain, "We won the state lottery."

"Really?" Wow, I didn't expect that.

"Yup." He said, popping his lips on the 'p'

"That's so cool dad, I'm so happy for you." I said.

"Well lets go inside so you can get ready and surprise the crap out of your brothers." He laughed and I laughed along with him.

I ran inside and he followed me in. My jaw dropped when I walked in. It was so different in here everything was a luxury item and it was amazing.

Charlie went and showed me the bathroom and helped me bring my bags up.

I took a shower and used my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and strawberry body jell.

After I was don't I dried and straitened my hair because it was naturally wavy. When I was done with that I went over to my suitcases in just a towel and looked for my favorite top, I found it! Then I went grabbed my new skirt and put it on, and put on my favorite heels. I wanted to turn heads at this football game.

After that I did my make-up. I did a smoky eye style and applies some of my favorite lip stick that guys love. I took a look at myself in the mirror, I looked hot, and I wanted to make an entrance.

I ran down the stairs and told Charlie that I was ready. I grabbed my phone and put it in my back pocket; I didn't feel like bringing a purse if I was just going to hug my brothers the whole time.

Charlie dropped me off at the game and got one of the people that worked there to unlock the gate from the bleachers to the field. Charlie left me and I said thanks to the person the led me there. He let me stand right on the edge of the field and that I couldn't go on the field until the game was over. The whole time I was standing on the field, guys were staring at me. I decided to give them a show.

I took my lip gloss out and 'accidentally' dropped it. My skirt was really short so I bent down and put my butt in the air, probably letting them get a glance at my blue lace panties and then I seductively stood up and heard some whistles at me.

There was about 2 minutes left in the game and our team needs one touchdown to win. I saw all five of my brothers out on the field. I don't really know much about football but Emmett ran to the end of the field and everyone cheered, so I guess we got a touchdown. The team celebrated with high-fives and butt slaps.

The rest of the team came and sat on the bleachers and only my five brothers were in the middle of the field and they were talking and laughing. I decided that this was time to go and have a reunion with my brothers. I decided just to walk over there because running in these high of heels would probably cause me to fall no matter how coordinated I am.

As I got closer I saw them turn and their jaws dropped, I couldn't help but laugh at this. Then I overheard them talking as I came over.

"Damn she's hot." I heard Derek say. Then he started off into space.

Emmett slapped him on the head and said, "Hey stop fantasizing about her, she obviously came over here to talk to the captain."

That was the only conversation they had, after that all they were doing was staring at me I could see their eyes move up and down my body. That was usually the kind of expression guys get when their mentally undressing me. I was a little uncomfortable now because, by brothers, my own flesh and blood, were standing here mentally undressing me, not knowing who I am. Oh this is going to be fun.

I finally reached them and said hi.

They all mumbled hi, their eyes never leaving my chest. Well this is kind of awkward; by own brothers are checking me out.

Jasper was the first to talk, I was thankful for this; it was getting even more awkward due to the silence. "Hey, I'm-", he started but I cut him off. "Your Jasper and your Emmett and your Austin and your Seth and your Derek." I said pointing to them.

"Well you know who we are, so why don't you tell us your name babe." Seth said.

I wanted to stall this as much as possible so I changed the subject. I looked behind me and saw that there were still a lot of people here, mostly guys, even though most of the team already left. I decided that I was going to change my topic to the people still here. "Are there always so many guys here when almost everyone already left?" I asked.

They looked behind me and Austin said, "No, hardly ever. I wonder why so many guys are still here."

"I think I know why." Derek whispered to Austin, I could just barely hear it.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"Look at who their looking at." Seth said.

My brothers all followed the guy in the bleachers' eyes to me.

I smiled.

"So you never told us your name." Emmett said. I realized that I really couldn't drag this out any longer.

"You don't recognize me" I asked. They shook their heads. "Wow, I can't believe you don't remember your own sister." I said hurt.

"Bella?" Emmett said.

"Yeah it's me." I said.

"BELLA!" Emmett shouted as he lifted me off the ground and gave me a bear hug and swung me over his shoulder. I noticed Seth, Austin, and Derek's faces turn away from me. They were rubbing their forehead.

"What's with them?" I asked Jasper.

"Oh nothing, they're just trying to the perverted and sexual thoughts about you out of their heads.

"Oh." I said laughing, "Sorry guys."

Me Emmett and Jasper laughed even harder.

"Hey Emmett can u put me down?" I asked.

"Hell no, not a chance." He said.

"Emmett, I'm wearing a skirt and its really short and I have a feeling that the guys in the bleachers are starting at me right now. Me, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Austin, and Derek all looked towards the bleachers. And no doubt people were looking and getting their phones out and trying to zoom in far enough to get a picture of me.

Emmett put me down once he realized what he did. "Hey!" Emmett said so loud it made me jump. "If you don't delete those pictures you just took of my baby sister I'm going to hurt you badly and if I see any of those pictures on the web or on posters or on anything I'm going to fucking track you down and kill you."

Just as Emmett got done, everybody was deleting pictures on their phones. I honestly think people didn't delete all the pictures they got, but I could care less, I was used to people trying to take pictures of me like that.

After that Emmett hugged me and said, "Welcome home baby sis."

Then I hugged Jasper and Austin and Seth. Then I came to Derek, my twin, "I really missed you Derek." I said. I gave him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" Emmett screamed. "No kiss for Emmett?" He said looking hurt.

"Okay, come here." I said. He leaned down and I kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you Emmy-bear." He smiled at the nickname I first called him when I was a baby.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mike

Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.

_Previously on "Bella's Brothers"_

_After that Emmett hugged me and said, "Welcome home baby sis."_

_ Then I hugged Jasper and Austin and Seth. Then I came to Derek, my twin, "I really missed you Derek." I said. I gave him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek._

_ "What?" Emmett screamed. "No kiss for Emmett?" He said looking hurt._

_ "Okay, come here." I said. He leaned down and I kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you Emmy-bear." He smiled at the nickname I first called him when I was a baby._

After I hugged everyone one more time we made our way off the field. Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Austin, and Derek had to go get changed so we walked towards the locker room. I got a few whistles and body checks from people, I was used to it. My brothers shot death glares at anyone that looked at me.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said to me.

"Yeah Emmett?" I asked.

"Don't you think that outfit is a little . . . um . . . revealing?" Emmett asked.

"No, I think it looks just fine its one of my favorite outfits." I said back to him.

"But Bella, people are staring at you and checking you out and I don't want people checking out my baby sister." Emmett said with more authority.

"Yeah, I agree with Emmett, you should go and put some clothes on." Jasper said.

The rest of my brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

Well here we go, my brothers are becoming protective. They shouldn't be talking they were the one's checking me out before and they didn't have a problem with it before. I decided to tell them that.

"Well you guys were the one's checking me out before. And you didn't have a problem with my outfit when you first saw me." I said smugly.

"Well that was before we knew that you were our baby sister. And now that we know you will not be wearing anything as revealing as that in public ever again. Are we clear?" Emmett said and by the way he said it I knew there was no arguing with him. But I didn't care; I wasn't going to let him run my life again. I am a big girl, not their baby sister.

"This is nothing Emmett. This is actually one of the less revealing outfits that I have." Emmett looked pretty mad and the rest of my brothers were staring at me in shock. Yeah they should be in shock. I'm not the same girl that I was when I left. I am now confident and pretty and I want to own it.

"Okay, when we get home we are going through all your and we are throwing out all the ones that are too revealing and that I don't approve of." Okay Emmett was going a little too far and he was also making me really mad right now.

The rest of my brothers nodded their heads in agreement. The only person that didn't nod their head was Derek, that's why he was my favorite.

"Come on Emmett." He said, "I don't agree with what she's wearing any more than you do, but making her get rid of her clothes, that's a little cruel."

"Thank you Derek, that's why you're my favorite." He smiled at that. I knew what I said would make Emmett mad because he always wanted to be my favorite brother, and sometimes he was, but right now he isn't.

I turned to Emmett to see what he had to say. He looked a little hurt by what I said. I suddenly felt kinda bad.

"Fine Bella, I'll make you a deal." Emmett said.

"Okay I'm listening." All of a sudden Emmett glared behind my head. I turned to look at what he was glaring at. Behind me there was a group of guys staring at me and checking me out. I decided to have some fun with this so I waved seductively at them. Emmett quickly turned me around.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Waving." I said confused. Why is he so mad. Oh I know because he is am overly protective brother.

"Well don't." He said. I wanted to argue but I was still focusing on the deal he was going to make me so I just nodded.

"So tell me about this deal you were going to make me."

"Okay, when we get home we are going through your clothes and if anything is to revealing you are not allowed to wear it. And in return we can all go to the mall tomorrow and we can get you new clothes. We will pay for them."

I debated that for a minute. And I decided that even if I said no, that they were probably still going to go through my clothes anyway, but if I took the deal then I would get new clothes. I might even get more revealing clothes just to mess with them.

"Okay deal." I said.

"Great," Emmett said. "Now we are going to get changed. You are going to take my jacket and cover up, okay?" Emmett said handing me a jacket with the team mascot on it and it said Emmett on the back.

"Okay." I said taking the jacket.

"Good. Now wait right here, outside the locker room and don't talk to anybody. Some of the guys here are real jerks.

"Okay Emmett, and just so you know dad didn't have a problem with what I was wearing when he picked me up at the airport." I said.

"Well maybe we should remind dad when we get home. Wait, dad knew you were coming?" He said surprised.

"Yup he knew for a few weeks."

"Wow." Emmett said. "Okay well we are going to get changed and you stay here and keep the jacket on."

"Okay." I said. Then they turned and went into the locker room. I leaned against the wall and looked around at all the people that I would be going to school with. There were a few hot guys that I hope to see on Monday. They were staring at me so I hope I can meet them and maybe get some make out time, because damn they were hot.

One of the guys that were looking at me before came up to me.

"Hey babe, I'm Mike." Mike said.

"Hi Mike, I'm Bella." I said. Mike was pretty cute.

"Hey I know this place, it's where people go and make out."

"Really?" I said in a sexy voice.

"Yeah, maybe we could go there." He said.

"I think we could just stay here and make out." I said.

"Fine with me. But first I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"Are you dating Emmett?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No of course on, why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well because out on the field you kissed him on the cheek and right now you're wearing his jacket." He said pointing to my jacket.

"I'm not dating Emmett. He is my brother. And I'm only wearing his jacket because he thinks my outfit is to revealing."

"Oh, well I like your outfit. It would look a lot better without Emmett's jacket though." He said as he took Emmett's jacket off of me. I smiled. Then I leaned up and started kissing him. He kissed back. He put his hands on my waist. My lips parted and he put his tongue into my mouth. Then one of his hands slipped down so it was on my butt. The other had gone up and started massaging my book. I let out a low moan and we continued kissing.

EmPOV (Emmett's point of view)

I left my baby sister just standing outside. There were so many players at my school one of them could just make her fall in love with them and then break her heart. And with what she was wearing, I could see guys staring at her. Well at least she had my jacket and she agreed to let me and my brothers go through her clothes and take out anything that wasn't appropriate.

"Hey did you see that sexy babe that was on the field after the game?" One of my teammates, Nick, said. He was talking about my baby sister, god I would kill him or just saying that. I had to fight to control the anger that was now coursing through my veins.

"Yeah," Another one of my teammates, Peter, said. "She was smoking hot. She had such a hot ass." Okay that was it I grabbed Peter and slammed him against the lockers. People started at me but I didn't care. "Dude Emmett, what the fuck?"

"That's my sister." I yelled.

"Who's your sister?" He asked.

"That girl that was on the field. That's my baby sister, and if you ever talk about her that way again, I'm going to fucking kill you." I yelled.

"Okay man, chill." Peter said.

I let him go and stormed out of the locker room grabbing my bag on my way out and going over to each of my brother and saying, "Let's go."

We walked out to get Bella and go home. Then we say my jacket on the ground and Bella making out with Mike. I saw her arms around his neck and his hands touching my sister in places she shouldn't be touched.

"BELLA!" I yelled at her.

She broke the kiss and her arms dropped and so did his. I went over and grabbed Mike and said, "Don't you ever touch my baby sister again." He started to say something, then I shot him a glare and he stopped saying whatever he was about to say.

He started to walk away, then Bella said, "Hey Mike." He turned around and she continued saying, "You know this doesn't mean we are dating or anything. It was just a one-time thing, you know that right?"

"Yeah, Bella I know that. See you around." He gave her one last body check and walked away.

BPOV

Emmett turned to me and said, "What the hell Bella?"

Then Jasper said, "Bella what were you thinking?"

Then Seth said, "God, you can't just go making out with random guys that you don't even know."

"Yeah, Bella. We don't want to come out of the locker room and see our baby sister getting felt up by Mike."

Everyone was yelling at me. The only person that didn't yell at me was my twin brother, Derek. I turned to him to see what he was going to say to me. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but disappointment. Even though he didn't say anything, his disappointment hurt the worst. I hated hurting him. Me and Derek we stick together, and we never disappoint each other.

I turned to the rest of the guys and said, "Hey, that's enough. Would you stop yelling at me and can we just go home? I have had a long day."

My brothers nodded and we walked over to Emmett's jeep. It was huge. "Shotgun." I called. I ran up to the front passenger side door and looked up. How the hell was I going to get up into the jeep? Just then Derek came up behind me and lifted me up into the jeep. I said thanks but he didn't say anything back. Great he's mad at me. What did I do? Is it because of the whole Mike thing? Is it because I changed? Well I don't know but I am going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Walk with Derry

Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.

_Previously on "Bella's Brothers"_

_My brothers nodded and we walked over to Emmett's jeep. It was huge. "Shotgun." I called. I ran up to the front passenger side door and looked up. How the hell was I going to get up into the jeep? Just then Derek came up behind me and lifted me up into the jeep. I said thanks but he didn't say anything back. Great he's mad at me. What did I do? Is it because of the whole Mike thing? Is it because I changed? Well I don't know but I am going to find out._

About ten minutes later we pulled up to the house. I was still completely amazed at how much the house has changed. Just before it was just a small 3 bedroom house and now it has a pool and a hot tub and the most amazing kitchen I have ever laid my eyes on. I remember when I lived here; I was making dinner in such a small kitchen. And now, I'm going to be cooking in the most beautiful kitchen ever.

Charlie was sitting outside on the porch waiting for us. Emmett probably called him and told him that we were on our way home.

I opened the door and looked down. Just as I was debating whether I could jump down or not, Derek came up and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me down and setting me on my feet.

As he set me down, I grabbed his wrist forcing him to a stop. I really needed to talk to him about what was wrong, but I don't want to talk about it in front of the rest of my family. He turned around and looked at me. "Derek, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay, talk." He said in one of the most annoyed voices I have ever heard.

"Alone." I said, clarifying that this wasn't going to be a public conversation.

He hesitated, and then nodded. "Thanks," I said. "Let's go for a walk." I started walking and he deliberately followed.

"Hey guys!" I heard Charlie call. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just for a walk." I said.

"Well don't go too far." Charlie reminded us.

"Okay dad."

We walked for a while in silence. Then Derek decided to break the silence. "What did u need to talk to me about?" I wasn't sure how I wanted to say this but I guess I would just come right out and ask him why he is mad at me, or if he is mad at me because right now I'm not really sure if I know the answer to either to them.

"Well?" He pressed.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked nervously.

He didn't answer, he just kept staring forward. I knew he was mad, but what is he mad at me for. I didn't do anything to him. Maybe he is mad that I'm home, maybe he wanted me away. Maybe I should just go back to Europe just to make him feel better. No. I can't go back there after what happened.

"Why are you mad at me?" I said more sadly. I couldn't help a tear escape from my eye. I just couldn't help it, he is my brother and it kills me to have him mad at me. "Why do u hate me?"

He looked over at me and saw the tear on my cheek just before I wiped it away.

"Bella. You're my baby sister. I could never be mad at you." He said. I could tell that he was telling the truth by the sincerity in his voice.

"Well then why are you not talking to me? Why are you looking at me like your disappointed?" I said. I was crying now. I don't want my brother to hate me.

"Bella please stop crying. I'm not mad. I'm just a little confused. And a little disappointed." He told me. Why is he confused? And why is he disappointed?

"But why? What did I do?" I said desperately trying to get information and clarification.

"Bella look at you. Look at what you're wearing. Look at your makeup. Look at how guys look at you. You don't look like my little sister anymore. My little sister wouldn't make out and get felt up by guys that she just met." He said. I could see how he wanted to protect me and how he didn't want me dressing like this or acting like that around guys. But I wasn't going to change. I have felt self conscious in the past and not I finally feel confident and pretty. I didn't want to argue with him about this. I wanted this fight to end. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I stopped walking and turned to face him. He stopped also and faced me. I reached over and hugged him. He was still for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around me and he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry Derek. People change a lot in three years. I will try and be better I promise. I love you." I said.

"I love you Bells, I'm sorry for getting mad." He apologized. I really hoped that we didn't have to have another conversation about my clothes ever again, but I knew Emmett and Jasper and Austin and Seth were just waiting to go through my bags and throw out all of the revealing clothes.

I broke the hug and said, "Come on, let's get back Derry." He smiled at the nickname I had called him when we were little. We turned around and started walking back to the house.

Author's note:

Okay in know this is a short chapter, but I haven't updated in a while. The next one will be longer and will be posted either tomorrow or the next day. Please comment. It talks 2 seconds and means a lot to me


	4. Chapter 4: Going to see mom

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Previously on "Bella's Brothers"**_

"_**I love you Bells, I'm sorry for getting mad." He apologized. I really hoped that we didn't have to have another conversation about my clothes ever again, but I knew Emmett and Jasper and Austin and Seth were just waiting to go through my bags and throw out all of the revealing clothes.**_

_**I broke the hug and said, "Come on, let's get back Derry." He smiled at the nickname I had called him when we were little. We turned around and started walking back to the house.**_

On our walk back, we had mindless conversations about school and friends. He asked me why I decided to come back. I couldn't bear to answer that, at least not right now.

Soon enough we were back at Charlie's house. It was getting late and I was tired from the long day. Then a thought came to me _where am I going to sleep?_ I really didn't want to sleep on the couch. Well we might as well go in and see.

Derek opened the door for me and I stepped into my new home. Derek ked me into the living room where the rest of my brothers are and I sat down. The couch was actually pretty comfy; I actually wouldn't mind sleeping on it. I noticed Charlie wasn't there, and his police cruiser wasn't in the drive way, so he probably went to go get some food or dinner or something.

"Hey guys." I said after a few awkward moments of silence.

"So where'd you guys go?" Emmett asked. Emmett was always the most protective but the others were pretty close. Derek was a different story. He always had my back and supported my decision, but he was also just as protective as Emmett.

"Just for a walk Emmett." I said.

"And what did you guys talk about?" Emmett asked. I couldn't believe Emmett was seriously asking about my private conversations with people. I knew he was over protective, but this was kind of going a little too far.

"Emmett I love you and all but you really don't need to know about my _private_ conversations with people."

"I think I need to know about something when my baby sister comes home with her eyes all puffy from crying. And don't try to deny it Bella because I know what crying looks like and I know how your eyes look afterwards." Emmett said in a voice that made in sound way more grown up. Damn, I forgot about how my eyes looked. Well I don't care what he does or says to me because I'm not going to tell him what we talked about, or how my reaction was when Derek asked why I came home.

"Well?" Emmett asked impatiently, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Emmett just drop it okay?" I said very assertively.

"Derek would tell me everything, and I mean everything, right? Please Derek." Emmett said to Derek who was sitting in the middle of me and Emmett.

"Um . . ." Derek said. Then he turned to look at me and I already knew what he was going to say "Bella sorry, but I think you should just tell them, and you should tell us the thing that you wouldn't tell me before about why you left Europe."

"I don't want to. Please don't make me say it Derry." I said on the verge of tears. And I also knew that he couldn't resist letting me have or do something when I used that name. I felt kind of bad that I had to sink to that level just to get off the subject.  
>Derek looked at me and exhaled deeply. I knew he was going to give in to me. Emmett could clearly see this too.<p>

"Hey, no fair. You know he can't resist giving you something if you play the "Derry-card". Hell none of us can resist it if you use the names you gave us when you were a baby." Emmett said. "Now can you please tell us? I don't want to know what you were talking about; I just want to know why you left Europe, the continent with some of the most beautiful places in the world, just to come back to Forks?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. They were tears of anger and sadness. Anger because my own family was pushing me to talk about something that I don't want to talk about. And sadness because they brought up memories that I ushally try so hard to suppress.

By now some of the tears had already escaped my eyes and started cascading down my cheeks. I got up off the couch. Everyone was looking at me as I shouted, "Can't you guys understand that I don't want to talk about it? I will tell you when I'm ready so stop fucking badgering me. Emmett stop thinking that you can protect me from everything because the truth is that you can't protect me. You couldn't protect me before I left, you couldn't protect me when I was in Europe and you can't protect me now! None of you can so stop trying!" Everyone was silent during my little rant. My tears were in over drive now. My brothers looked at me in shock. "Now I'm going for a walk and none of you need to follow me please." I started to walk to the door and suddenly five muscular bodies were blocking my way to the door. I didn't know if there was a back door and I didn't want to take the risk of trying to find it because I knew that they knew where it was and they would get there faster.

"Wow guys can't you just let me go, I will be back soon." I pleaded through the sobs that were escaping me.

"Where are you going?" Seth said.

"Out." I said.

"Bella, that's not a good answer." Austin said.

I was silent. Then I got an idea.

"Jasper, Seth, Austin, and Emmett go sit down." I commanded.

"Not a chance." Emmett almost chuckled.

"Emmett, Derek will be here. He won't let me leave." I managed to stop crying in order to make this work.

"It's okay Emmett, I won't let her go. I'm a lot faster and stronger than her. Trust me she won't leave." He said. I will always love Derek. He was so much more reasonable then my other brothers.

"Fine." Emmett said defeated. Then he walked back into the living room.

"Derek, I need time to think." I told him.

"Bella what happened in Europe? Why don't you want to go back?" He asked, he didn't even acknowledge what I said before.

"Derek, I promise that I will tell you. I just need some time to clear my head." I said.

"And where are you going to go?" He asked.

Tears came back to my eyes as I thought of the only place I could go. "I'm going to see mom."

"Bella, we can all go do that in the morning. Now I know for a fact that you're very tired. You had a long day and you need to rest."

"No! I need to go alone."

"Bells, please."

"I'll come back in a little bit Derek. I promise. Now can you please just let me go and don't tell the others where I'm going. Please Derry." I said with my best puppy dog eyes, which were even more enhanced behind the layer of tears.

"Fine," he whispered. "One hour, and I mean it."

"Okay thank you, I love you." I said. Then I kissed him on the cheek. We talked louder, about random stuff, to muffle the noise of the door opening and closing.

I walked out the door and started walking to the cemetery

DPOV (Derek Point of View)

Aw shit what did I just do? Emmett and Jasper and Seth and Austin are all going to kill me for letting our baby sister leave, even if she was just going to be gone for an hour.

I just stood there for a while until I knew I couldn't hold it off any longer. I walked into the living room and saw all of my brother's heads turn to me. Their eyes searched for Bella, and when they didn't see Bella, they turned their gazes to me.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked me in a very harsh voice. When I didn't answer he said, "You let her go didn't you?" I nodded but didn't say anything. "She went all "Derry" on you didn't she?" I nodded again.

"God Derek, you just let our baby sister go off to who knows where." Jasper scolded me.

"Yeah she could get lost." Seth said.

"Or she could get kidnapped by a creepy old pedophile man; you know she isn't wearing the most discreet clothing." Austin said.

"I trust her." I said.

"This isn't about trust, this is about our _baby sister_. And dad is going to be home in an hour and a half. What do you think he is going to say if him little girl is gone?" Emmett said.

"Don't worry," I said calmly, "Bella said she would be back in an hour and if she isn't then we can go and get her."

"Well dumb-ass we can't go and get her if we don't know where she is now can we?" Seth said.

I just stood there.

"Unless you do know where she is, and you're not telling us." Jasper said.

I shrugged.

"You do know where she is, don't you?" Emmett accused.

"Yes, I do."

"Well then tell us." Austin said.

"Sorry, I promised." I said.

Emmett walked up to me and grabbed me by shirt and pinned me against the wall. My back hit the wall. Fuck that hurt. I knew I was going to have a bruise. I hid all of the pain on my face. "You tell me where my baby sister is right now!" He shouted in my face.

"Get off me!" I demanded.

When he didn't get off I punched him in the face. His lip started bleeding and he stepped back.

Austin, Seth, and Jasper stood in the middle of me and Emmett.

"Gezz Derek just tell us where she is." Seth said.

I silently debated whether to tell them or not. I knew if I didn't Emmett would have a couple more swings at me. He was stronger and I would only get one or two swings at him. I decided that I better tell them.

"She went to go see mom." I said.

**Okay so I really need your guy's opinions and ideas please comment I don't get that many comments so please comment. And I'm considering looking for a beta so if any of you are interested please comment or private message me :D thank you**


	5. Chapter 5: Why I left

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some. I am also looking for a Beta reader. REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I am going to stop writing. I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Previously on "Bella's Brothers"**_

"_**Gezz Derek just tell us where she is." Seth said.**_

_** I silently debated whether to tell them or not. I knew if I didn't Emmett would have a couple more swings at me. He was stronger and I would only get one or two swings at him. I decided that I better tell them.**_

_** "She went to go see mom." I said.**_

BPOV (BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW)

I walked to the cemetery which was only a fifteen minute walk from the house. I went over to my mom's gravestone and sat on the grass in front of her gravestone. "Mom, I miss you. I should probably tell you that I have been in Europe for the past three years and that's why I haven't been visiting. Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Austin, and Derek are good. I have missed them so much. I am sorry that I left without visiting you first or telling you."

Tears were staining my cheeks as I continued talking to my dead mom.

"I know I shouldn't have left. I missed you so much. I just wanted to get out of this town. I thought that if I left that the pain of losing you that I feel everyday would go away. But it didn't. And when I got to Europe I met so many nice people and they made me feel like I was number one and they were really my family. I had some boyfriends. And I lost my virginity a few months after I was in Europe and after that I just went sleeping around because I needed to feel loved and I did. I had the best friends ever and they really care about me."

I was talking to her through sobs right now.

"I came back. And I didn't just come back because I missed Charlie and my brothers and you. I didn't come home because I wanted to go to something; I came home to get away from something.

"You see there was this guy and we had been dating for six months, and we had sex about four times a week. Then I caught him banging a stupid little blonde skank in _our bed_. So I decided that I needed to come back here, so I dropped out and got on a plane to come home. Home to my family. Home to you." I traced her name that was engraved on the grave stone with my finger.

Suddenly I heard rustling and I felt a pair of eyes watching me from behind. I turned around and saw Derek. He had a hurt expression on his face and he was close to tears. Judging by his expression I bet he heard what I was saying. I hope he hadn't heard too much. I looked behind him and saw Emmett's jeep. The rest of my brothers were packed into the jeep. From what I could see behind my tears, they were all staring at me.

I averted my gaze back to Derek who wasn't looking at me anymore, but looking at my mom's gravestone.

"Derek?" I said, wanting to break the silence.

"I miss her." He said, tears escaping his eyes. I hate to see my brother cry. I hated having to see him in pain. He came and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around him trying to comfort him and also trying to comfort myself. He pulled me into his lap.

"I do too Derry." I whispered.

We were both crying now. We sat there for a while holding each other. Soon it started to rain. We didn't care, we just sat there. We sat there for a while. I don't know how long. Then we heard a horn honk, probably due to Emmett's impatience. Me and Derek turned to look at Emmett's jeep. All my brothers looked bored and it was clear on their faces that they felt bad for us.

"We better get going; dad is going to be home soon." Derek said as he helped me up.

"Yeah, we should." We started walking. When we were almost to the car I remembered something and stopped walking. Derek, having taken a few steps ahead of me before he noticed that I stopped, turned around to look at me, confusion written all over his face.

"Why did you stop Bells?" He asked.

"Derek, how long were you listening to what I was saying?" I asked, slightly more serious?

"Long enough to hear why you decided to leave Europe and come back here." He said, also turning serious.

"Great." I mumbled. Then louder I said, "Please don't tell Seth, Jasper, or Austin. And especially, please don't tell Emmett, he would fly all the way to Europe and track Damen down and kill him."

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking about doing the same thing." He said. He was still serious so I knew he wasn't joking. That just proves that while he is the one that is more trusting of my decisions he is also one that would do anything to make the people that hurt me suffer. We started walking again.

"Come on Derry, don't go all over protective on me." I said as we got to the jeep and he opened the door, lifting me up, and setting me on Seth's lap because there were only 5 seats in the jeep.

"We'll talk about it later Bells." He said, knowing that I didn't want to discuss my breakup with all of my brothers.

"Talk about what later?" Emmett interrupted.

"Nothing." Me and Derek both said at the same time.

Emmett mumbled something about me not loving him.


	6. Chapter 6: Unpacking

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some. I am also looking for a Beta reader. REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I am going to stop writing. I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Previously on "Bella's Brothers"**_

"_**Come on Derry; don't go all over protective on me." I said as we got to the jeep and he opened the door, lifting me up, and setting me on Seth's lap because there were only 5 seats in the jeep.**_

"_**We'll talk about it later Bells." He said, knowing that I didn't want to discuss my breakup with all of my brothers.**_

"_**Talk about what later?" Emmett interrupted.**_

"_**Nothing." Me and Derek both said at the same time.**_

_**Emmett mumbled something about me not loving him. And we drove home.**_

When we got home Charlie wasn't home yet. I was very thankful for that because I didn't want him asking questions that I didn't want to answer. Derek got out and Seth handed me to Derek. I felt really useless having to be lifted to get in and out of the car. Maybe I could talk to Emmett about putting one of those step things on it so I wouldn't have to be lifted every time I rode in his jeep.

I really like the jeep. Maybe Emmett will let me drive it one day. I would have to ask him about that.

I walked inside and sat in the living room with the rest of my brothers. Emmett turned to me and said, "Bella you're never going to just get up and leave without us knowing where you're going. Okay?"

"I'm sorry Emmett. It's just that being back here is bringing back all these memories. I'm sorry." I said. I would normally be on the verge of tears as all the memories started attacking me, but I have already cried so much, I just didn't have energy to cry anymore.

Just then, Charlie came bursting through the door with pizza. "Hey guys, I get pizza. Eat up." He told us.

We all got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed pizza. We at quickly and we talked about school, which I would have to attend tomorrow.

By the time dinner was done, I was beat. I really just wanted to unpack and go to bed.

"Well I'm beat. It's been a long day. I need to unpack and then go to bed. Um, what room do I sleep in?" I asked.

"Well," Charlie said, "I have one of the rooms. And Jasper and Emmett share a room, Seth and Austin share one, and Derek has his own but it has two beds so you can room with Derek." I smiled. Out of all my brothers Derek is the one that I would be most happy sharing a room with.

"Okay, I'm going to go unpack. Which one is Derek's room?" I asked Charlie.

"Derek can show you, and him and Emmett can help you unpack."

"Okay, thanks daddy. Come on Derry and Emme-bear come and help me unpack and go grab my suitcases." I commanded.

"Why can't you get them?" Emmett whined.

"Because they are heavy and there is to many of them." I said.

"How much could you possibly have?" Derek asked, completely oblivious to how many clothes and toiletries I had."

"Just come on." I told both of them.

I got up and they followed. I led them to where I had put my suitcases. Both of their eyes widened when they saw how many suitcases there were. I had about 20 average-sized suitcases. They were all color coded.

"Okay, so the 4 pink suitcases are my tops. The 2 purple ones are skirts. The 3 green ones are jeans. The 2 blue ones are shorts. The yellow one is my make-up. The bright red one is my bathroom stuff. And the 2 orange ones have purses and other accessories. The rainbow-colored one had my pajamas in it. The 2 white ones have my shoes in it. And the black one is the one that you do not go in. Got it?"

They nodded, clearly shocked at how many suitcases there were, and started carrying suitcases upstairs to my new room.

I followed them into the room and looked around while they went to keep carrying up suitcases.

The room was big. There were two beds with black and white comforters. The walls were painted a really pretty black and white pattern. There were two desks, one black and one white. It looked like there were two closets. I hope they are big enough to fit all of my clothes.

"Like it?" Derek asked. I turned around and saw him and Emmett watching me. I looked at the pile of suitcases and noticed that they had already brought every single one up. Wow that was fast. How long have I been staring at the room? I realized that Derek was waiting for an answer. "Yeah its cool." I said.

"Great. I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile.

"Okay, let's unpack and go through your clothes." Emmett said.

"Go through my clothes? What are you talking about?" I asked super surprised.

"Remember when we were at the game and I told you that we were going to go through your clothes, and you agreed as long as we took you shopping." Derek explained.

"Hell no. You are not going anywhere near my clothes." I said. They weren't going to touch my clothes. Who gives a shit if I wear clothes that show off my body?

"We had a deal." Emmett said. He was clearly mad now.

"Well the deal is off; because you are not going anywhere near my clothes if all you're going to do is throw them away!" I said.

"Fine." Emmett said. I smiled smugly and then he added, "But we at least get to make a suggestion on what we want you to wear and what we don't want you to wear. Okay?"

"Okay. Whatever." He could tell me a million times what he didn't want me to wear, but I wasn't going to listen."

"Well it's late, so let's get started." Derek suggested. Me and Emmett both nodded.

"Wait," I said. They both turned to look at me and I continued, "Where's my closet so I can put stuff away while you guys are _criticizing_ my clothes?"

Derek pointed to one of the doors and I walked toward it. I opened the door and gasped. The closet was a huge walk-in closet. I could get used to this. I walked back over to Emmett and Derek who already started looking through the shirts.

By the time they were almost done they had complained how even my longest shirts, that went mid-thigh, were too short. They said my shirts belonged on a four year old, and how my jeans were too tight. They said my heels were too high and were repulsed by my booty shorts.

Emmett was just about to open my black suitcase when I jumped on him.

"What the hell Bella?" He asked.

"I thought we agreed not to open that." I said.

"And I thought we agreed on something at the football game, but that never happened so this is just karma." He said with a smile.

Well whatever, it was Emmett that was going to be that one to pay and I would be the one laughing. I got off Emmett and went to sit on my bed so I could watch Emmett open up the suitcase that had my bras, skimpy underwear, thongs, and bikinis.

He finished unzipping it and pulled out the first thing he saw. He obviously didn't know what it was. He held it up to see what it was. It was a pink and black lace push-up bra. Emmett screamed like a little girl, threw the bra across the room, and ran out.

He had woken up Derek who fell asleep about an hour ago. Derek asked what was going on. I told him and he laughed, and then went to see if Emmett was okay.

I burst out in a super loud laugh. I swear the whole neighborhood heard me laughing.

My dad came up to see what all the screaming was. "Bella what's going on up here? Why is Emmett hiding in the hallway closet?"

"Well Emmett was helping me unpack. He opened the suitcase I specifically told him not open, which had bras and stuff him. Once he saw them he ran away." I explained through my obnoxious laughing.

Charlie was laughing now too. "Nice one Bells." He said before he walked out of the room laughing.

I decided to go see how Emmett and Derek were. I saw that Emmett had gone in his room along with Derek and now everyone was in there except for Charlie.

"What's going on?" Seth asked me as I walked into the room.

"Well let's just say that Emmett was going through my suitcases and he found some of my bras." I said.

They started laughing.

"Why do you have those?" Emmett asked.

"Because Emmett, I have boobs and when you have boobs you wear bras." I explained, still laughing.

Emmett cringed. And mumbled something about me still being a baby.

Finally everyone decided it was time to sleep because we had school tomorrow. Great school. I would have to get up extra early to find the perfect outfit.

When I got in my room I unpacked my undergarments and hid the condoms that I brought in my closet. Then I fell asleep. Thinking _Wow what a day._


	7. Chapter 7: Tattoo

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some. I am also looking for a Beta reader. REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I am going to stop writing. I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Previously on "Bella's Brothers"**_

"_**Why do you have those?" Emmett asked.**_

"_**Because Emmett, I have boobs and when you have boobs you wear bras." I explained, still laughing.**_

_**Emmett cringed. And mumbled something about me still being a baby.**_

_**Finally everyone decided it was time to sleep because we had school tomorrow. Great school. I would have to get up extra early to find the perfect outfit.**_

_**When I got in my room I unpacked my undergarments and hid the condoms that I brought in my closet. Then I fell asleep. Thinking Wow what a day.**_

I woke up to my beeping at four in the morning. Time to get ready for school. I was semi-excited because judging by the guys that were at the football game, forks high school has some pretty sexy guys. And I also got a good look at the guys on the football team and they are pretty hot.

I jumped out of bed and quickly made it. I turned on the light so I could grab my shampoo and conditioner and body wash and razors and everything I needed. I also grabbed a lacy push-up bra, and matching lace underwear. Just when the light went on I saw Derek starting to wake up.

"What the hell are you doing up? What time is it?" He asked still half asleep.

"I'm getting ready for school. And its 4:08." I answered using a 'duh' tone.

"Who the hell gets up at 4 in the morning?"He said.

"I do."

"Well that's great for you but turn off the go damn light and let me sleep." He commanded.

"Well someone's not a morning person." I noted just as I walked off to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and set my stuff down. I stripped and stepped in the shower. I stood in the hot water letting it wake me up. I thought about what all happened yesterday. My brothers are just as protective as always, but probably even more protective now that I have guys staring at me.

Derek also found out why I left Europe. I didn't want anyone to know that. I am happy that he decided not to tell anyone, it means a lot to me. I know that now that my others know that I'm keeping the reason from them, they will want to know. Hopefully they don't find out that Derek knows because then they will be hounding him to tell them. Well I want to put all that behind me. I put it in the back of my mind to come back to when it is absolutely necessary that I need to deal with it.

At 4:32 I started to shampoo and condition my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I thoroughly rinsed out my hair and at 5:01 I decided to shave my legs and arm pits. I also shaved my vagina. I was hoping to get some action from one of these Forks guys because I haven't done it in a long time. Did my brothers know that I'm not a virgin anymore? Well I knew they would find out one way or another. It was only a matter of time. I washed my body with my favorite lavender scented body wash.

At 5:30 I got out of the shower. I dried off my body and dried my hair. When my hair and body were dry I put on my bra and underwear and went into my room to pick out an outfit.

Now it as six o'clock and the light was coming in through the windows so I didn't need to turn on the light and wake up Derek, who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

I walked over to my closet and opened the doors. I wanted an outfit that made a statement. I wanted one that one that says "I'm sexy". But not one that makes me look like a whore. Oh who cares, I can be a whore if I want to. I like guys and I like to have sex. So what? Sue me.

I picked out a 3 skirts. One was a black skirt with buttons. It was one of my longer skirts so it went mid thigh. Another skirt I picked out was a white ruffled skirt that was about 8 inches long and was just long enough to cover my ass, but if I bent over it would show my lace underwear. The third skirt I grabbed was navy blue and white striped skirt that was a little shorter than the black skirt. I quickly threw that skirts on my bed and went back to my closet.

I looked at shirts this time. First I grabbed a cute tight cropped tank top with half inch straps. It was dark blue with white stitching. The top was just long enough to cover up my belly button but if I reached up it would be exposed. The top also showed some cleavage, but not too much. Guys would look and it would be just enough to make them want more. I didn't even bother to look at other tops. I knew this one was the one I was going to wear to school.

By the time I was done picking out my choices for outfits it was 6:25. I grabbed the top and skirts and went to stand over by the mirror that was across from Derek's bed. I held the top up to my body along with one of the skirts. I continued to do this until Derek started to wake up.

He sat up and looked around the room. When he saw me he said, "God Bella, put some fucking clothes on."

I rolled my eyes and continued to pick out the perfect skirt that went with my perfect top.

"Bella I'm serious do u always walk around in your underwear in the morning?" He asked. I wanted to ignore him because he was distracting me. I still needed to pick out shoes and a jacket; I also still need to eat my breakfast and do my makeup.

I decided to answer because it would probably make him shut up faster. "Only when I'm trying to decide on my outfit." I said.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. When I come back in here please be dressed." He said, still half asleep. He walked out of the room and I went back to picking my outfit.

At 6:35 I decided on the white ruffled skirt that barley covered my ass because I wanted to make a statement. And I _needed_ to get some or I might go crazy.

I picked out a white jacket that matched my skirt. I also picked out dark blue strappy heels to match my shirt. I quickly put in my clothes before Derek came back.

Then I went to my desk where I had put my portable light up makeup mirror. I went all out on the makeup. I did a black and blue smoky-eye look which looked perfect with my eyes. I put on mascara which made my eyelashes look even longer than they already are. I put on a bit of light blush and I put on pink lipstick. I walked over to the mirror, and by that time Derek had come back into the room and got changed. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked sexy. I would have the boys drooling. Forks High School isn't going to know what hit them.

I walked out of my room while Derek was still figuring out what to wear. The rest of my brothers were still asleep and it was already 7:00. They needed to get up or they were going to be late for school.

I decided to go and wake them up. I started in Seth and Austin's room. I opened the door and walked over to Austin's bed. I shook him lightly and he woke up complaining about how it's too early. He got up and walked to take a shower in their bathroom.

I went over to Seth's bed and did the same thing I did to wake up Austin. Seth woke up too. That was easier than I thought. Hopefully Jasper and Emmett will be the same way.

I walked to Emmett and Jasper's room. Wow my brothers look so innocent when they sleep; it's almost hard to believe that they actually are overprotective brothers that constantly annoy you by trying to run your life. Key word being "almost".

I went over to Emmett's bed and shook his shoulder. He didn't move. I shook him a little harder and got the same result. I decided to do something more drastic. I got up on his bed and started jumping on it, while shouting, "EMMETT! GET! THE! HELL! UP! WE! ARE! GOING! TO! BE! LATE! FOR! SCHOOL!" in between jumps.

I looked and saw that I woke Jasper up with my shouting. Well at least I got him up. He sat up watching me jump on Emmett's bed with a confused expression on his face.

I made a really big jump and landed on Emmett. He still didn't wake up. Jasper laughed. I thought for a moment. What did Emmett love that he would wake up for? I know. Food! Ha I'm smart.

I got off Emmett and stood in front of him and shouted, "Hey Emmett, how many pieces of bacon do you want?"

His eyes instantly shot open. "27!" He said.

He looked over at me, "Where the hell is my fucking bacon?"

"There is no bacon; I just said that so you would get up. I'll make you bacon this weekend. I promise."

"You are the devil. No one kids about bacon." He said with a serious voice. Me and Jasper burst out laughing.

Emmett stood up and started getting ready along with Jasper. They were both still half asleep.

I walked out and went downstairs to get breakfast while my brothers were still getting ready. I checked in dad's room to see if he needed waking up too, but he was gone. He must have left for work already.

At 7:25, they all came down and sat around me and ate their own breakfast. I stood up to put my dishes in the sink and I could feel all my brother's eyes on me. I turned around and saw them looking at my outfit. Crap. I knew Emmett wasn't going to like this.

"Bella what the hell are you wearing?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said, playing dumb.

"Bella you know damn well what I'm talking about. Have you looked in the mirror? Put on a fucking shirt and some pants." He screamed at me.

"I am wearing a shirt and I am wearing a skirt." I said.

I turned to wash my dishes. Once they were dry, I put my spoon in the drawer and I went to put my bowl in the cabinet. I noticed that the bowl cabinet was really high. I was too pissed that my brothers were criticizing what I was wearing to ask them to help me. I reached up on my tippy toes to try and put the bowl away myself. I eventually got the bowl in the cabinet.

I suddenly heard a gasp, well lots of gasps. I turned to face my brothers.

"Bella what is that?" Jasper said pointing to my stomach.

I looked down at my belly button ring. "Um, a belly button ring." I said.

"Well why the hell do you have it?" Seth asked.

I turned and addressed all my brothers, "I have it because it's cute. I also have a tattoo do u guys want to see that too?"

My brothers looked shocked and none of them answered. So I decided I might as well show them. I grabbed the top of my skirt and pulled it down slightly. Right to the left of my vagina, where my stomach and thigh meet was a tattoo. The tattoo was a beautifully designed red heart with silver roses on around it, and a white banner across the middle with black beautiful letters saying "unbreakable."

"When did you get that?" Derek asked.

"A week or two before I moved back here." I answered.

"Why did you get it?" Austin asked.

"I have my reasons, and it's something none of you need to know about." I snapped.

They all stared at my tattoo. I covered it up and faced a shocked Emmett.

"Can we leave for school now?" I told him.

"Let's go guys." He said.

He started walking and I grabbed him wrist. "Emme, I was going to tell you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right when I go here. Please don't be mad at me Emme-bear."

"I could never be mad at you squirt. You're my baby sister." He said. I hugged him and followed him out to the car with the rest of my brothers, grabbing my purse and backpack on my way out.

I heard Derek come up to Emmett and say, "You blame me for falling for the "Derry" thing, when you fell for the "Emme-bear" thing."

Emmett scoffed at him. Hmm who knew those little nicknames had so much power over my brothers. I would have to take advantage of that. We got into Emmett's jeep, which Derek had to help me up into. I sat on Derek's lap while we rode to school.

We were on our way to Forks High School and I was ready to make a statement.


	8. Chapter 8: Edward

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some. I am also looking for a Beta reader. REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I am going to stop writing. I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Previously on "Bella's Brothers"**_

_**I heard Derek come up to Emmett and say, "You blame me for falling for the "Derry" thing, when you fell for the "Emme-bear" thing."**_

_**Emmett scoffed at him. Hmm who knew those little nicknames had so much power over my brothers. I would have to take advantage of that. We got into Emmett's jeep, which Derek had to help me up into. I sat on Derek's lap while we rode to school. **_

_**We were on our way to Forks High School and I was ready to make a statement.**_

We arrived at school 10 minutes before it started. Everyone turned to us as they saw Emmett's massive jeep pulling up to the school parking lot. We parked the car and Jasper helped me down.

Some guys did double takes as I got out of the car and some of them whistled. I was pretty used to that.

Emmett looked around and shot the guys death glares. They turned and went to class.

"Shit." Emmett cursed. We all turned to look at him. "I forgot to tell Bella to go and change out of the clothes that should be on a four-year-old. I got too distracted when she showed us her tattoo."

I smiled. I was so happy that Emmett forgot. "Well, I so didn't mean to distract you." I said sarcastically.

Emmett glared at me, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

I smiled and nodded. There was no way he could make me change clothes now. I smiled even more at the realization.

Emmett looked extremely pissed but I didn't really care at the moment. Him and my brothers could be mad all they wanted and it wouldn't matter to me right now.

Just then, a four people came up to us. One of them was a really short brown-haired, pixie-like girl. She was really pretty and her outfit was really cute. "Hi, I'm Alice." The girl said.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said back.

There was another girl she had beautiful golden long wavy hair and she was tall, she looked like a model. I couldn't help but be a little insecure just by looking at her.

Lastly, there was bronze-haired guy that made you want to stop everything you were doing just to look at how beautiful he was. He had the most flawless features ever and he was muscular. He had very well defined muscles, more than the other boy, but not as much as Emmett.

"I'm Rosalie." She said in kind off a bitchy voice. I could tell she didn't like me that much. Whatever, she was just jealous.

I turned to the bronze-haired boy to see if he would introduce himself. When I turned to him I saw him looking at me. But he wasn't looking at my face he was looking at my body. I could see, by the look on him face, that he was mentally undressing me. After a little while of awkward silence, with him still staring at my chest and the rest of my body, I decided that I would have to introduce myself. But I kind of wanted to play with him a little.

"Like what you see?" I asked. He glanced at my face then went back to my chest. "Seriously? Could you take one minute to take your eyes off my body and introduce yourself?"

He looked at my face. "I'm Edward."

"Yup this is Edward." Emmett said, "And if Edward doesn't take his eyes off my baby sister, Edward isn't going to have eyes."

I glared at him. Edward took a step back.

"Bella, these are our closest friends. We hope you can get to know them." Jasper said.

Alice walked up to me and said, "I know we are going to be great friends. We need to go shopping sometime. Do you like shopping?"

Of course I like shopping. I think I was really going to get along good with Alice. "Yeah I love shopping." I answered.

She squeaked and jumped up and down, "Yay! We should go shopping this weekend. And I love your top by the way." I smiled. Alice seemed really nice.

"Okay Bells, let's go get your schedule from the office." Emmett told me.

Edward looked at me, then at Emmett and said, "I can show her around. I probably have more classes with her anyway."

Emmett seemed to be mad at that. But he knew it was true. Emmett looked at me and said, "Fine." Then he looked at Edward and said, "But Edward, can I talk to you for a minute first?"

Edward nodded his head and followed Emmett.

EPOV (Edwards's Point Of View)

I woke up to a very hyper Alice who was telling me to get up and change for school. Gosh, I never knew how absolutely hyper this little girl could be. Alice is my twin sister and she always looks like she is on crack.

After I was showered and ready for school, I got in my silver Volvo with Alice and drove to the high school.

When we got there we saw Rosalie Hale. We walked over to her and started talking to her.

About 10 minutes later we saw Emmett's huge jeep pull up into the parking lot. After they parked we started walking over to Jasper Seth Emmett Derek and Austin. That was when I saw Jasper help the sexiest girls out of the jeep. She was wearing a very tight low cut shirt the only covered up her stomach to her belly button. She also had one of the shortest skirts I have ever seen. It hardly covered up her beautiful toned ass, and if she bet over you could see right up her skirt. I was hoping to be there if she bent over.

When we got there I couldn't take my eyes off of her body. She had the sexiest body ever. She had really big boobs for someone that was so skinny. She made me want to just pick her up and bring her to a hotel and make her feel like a woman. I pictured how she would look naked, how beautiful she would be.

I could hear people talking in the back ground, but I was too caught up in how beautiful this girl was to even notice what they were talking about.

That was when I heard her voice, "Like what you see?" She asked. I couldn't answer. I looked up at her face which was one of the most beautiful faces I have ever seen. Her lips were beautiful and full. Her eyes were big chocolate brown beautiful eyes. And her hair was the prettiest hair I have ever seen and it framed her face perfectly.

I went back to looking at her chest. I was so beautiful I wanted to make her all mine. And I would.

Then she said, "Seriously? Could you take one minute to take your eyes off my body and introduce yourself?" I was stunned. She had so much confidence. She was going to be harder to get than I thought

I looked into her eyes and said, "I'm Edward."

"Yup this is Edward." Emmett said, "And if Edward doesn't take his eyes off my baby sister, Edward isn't going to have eyes."

This was the swan brother's sister. Shit. I know how protective these brothers can be. I took my eyes off Bella and focused somewhere else. I didn't want to get on Emmett's bad side.

"Bella, these are our closest friends. We hope you can get to know them." Jasper said.

Alice looked at Bella and said, "I know we are going to be great friends. We need to go shopping sometime. Do you like shopping?"

"Yeah I love shopping." She answered.

Alice squeaked and jumped up and down, "Yay! We should go shopping this weekend. And I love your top by the way." Bella smiled.

"Okay Bells, let's go get your schedule from the office." Emmett told her.

I looked at her, then at Emmett and said, "I can show her around. I probably have more classes with her anyway." I could get to know her. Maybe make her mine, and have her body all to myself.

Emmett seemed to be mad at that. But he knew it was true. Emmett looked at Bella and said, "Fine." Then he looked at me and said, "But Edward, can I talk to you for a minute first?"

I nodded my head and followed Emmett. We went over to stand by my car. Emmett turned to me and said, "Edward, I know how you are with girls, and you're _not_ going to be that way with my baby sister. I saw the way you look at her. It's the way you look at all girls with a pretty face and a nice body. My baby sister will not be one of your toys that you use."

Crap. Maybe I could try and be friends with her first. Then maybe Emmett would lighten up on me. "I was simply hoping that me and Bella could be friends."

"Yeah right, I don't think friends look at other friends the way you're looking at Bella. All you want to do I get in her pants, and you're not going to."

"I just want to be friends with her."

"Fine. Show her around. But if you touch her, I will kill you. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Great! Now let's go." Emmett said patting my back.

We walked over to Bella. "Edward is going to be showing you around."Emmett said in a strained voice.

I looked at her and said, "Hey sorry about before."

She looked up at me and said, "Its okay. I'm used to it; it happens all of the time." It happens all the time? Do a lot of guys look at her like I do? Well probably because she has a sexy body, who wouldn't want to look at it?

"Well, let's go. We have to stop at the office and get your schedule." I said.

This girl was going to be mine.


	9. Author's note

SORRY:

I just don't know where I'm going to go with this story. It is up for adoption. If you want to adopt it, comment or send me a message because I would want to see where someone else takes this story. Sorry about this.

I am going to be starting a new story. It's about Bella and her 2 older brothers. Her dad is abusive and her older brothers leave her fending for herself. She meets up with them back in New York, they are successful and she is a stripper. The story is going to be way better, I suck at summaries. I also want a beta reader for that story so please message me if you are interested.


	10. Chapter 10: My car

So I decided that I am going to go back to this story. I guess I just needed a break from the story. Please review. I need to know if I am doing well.

If I get 10 reviews I will continue the story

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some. I am also looking for a Beta reader. REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I am going to stop writing. I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

-Carly 3

_**Previously on 'Bella's Brothers"**_

_**She looked up at me and said, "Its okay. I'm used to it; it happens all of the time." It happens all the time? Do a lot of guys look at her like I do? Well probably because she has a sexy body, who wouldn't want to look at it?**_

"_**Well, let's go. We have to stop at the office and get your schedule." I said.**_

_**This girl was going to be mine. **_

Chapter 10

BPOV

Edward walked me to the office where we got my class list and everything we need from Mrs. Cope.

Edward walked me to each of my classes. I talked to Mike. I also met guys from the football team. Some of them were fucking hot. Damn. When it was time for lunch, Edward walked me towards a table where my brothers, Rosalie, and Alice sat. Alice walked up to me and hugged me and then I sat next to Derek.

"Hey Bells, how was your first day so far?" Derek asked me.

"It was good." I answered. I decided not to tell him about the guys' numbers I got. They would just make me get rid of them.

"Meet any boys?" Emmett said.

"Maybe." I said.

"Who did you talk to?" Seth asked.

"Some guys from the football team." I answered.

"All the guys on the football team are dicks Bella. They only want one thing from girls. They don't want a relationship." Jasper said.

"I don't want a relationship either right now." I said truthfully. I didn't want a relationship, just sex. Don't judge me. Just because I want to have the greatest pleasure in the world doesn't make me a slut. Or does it? I could care less.

"So why would you talk to them, if all they want is sex?" Austin asked. I really didn't want to tell my brothers that I wanted the same thing as them because that would just piss them off.

"God you guys, why can't you just stay out of my personal life?" I almost shouted.

"We're just saying, some of these guys are assholes and we don't want our baby sister getting hurt." Emmett said.

"Trust me Em, they can't hurt me." I have already been hurt enough and nothing can hurt me any worse, I thought.

"If they do we will all beat them up." Derek said while pounding his fist into his palm. My brothers all nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Bells, we forgot to tell you, we are having a little pre-game party tomorrow night. The whole football team is going to be there. We are going to use the hot tub and the pool too." Seth told me.

"Is this just because dad is going to be out of town for some police thing?"

"Yup" Seth said.

"Awesome. I have the perfect outfit." I said.

"Nothing to revealing." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes.

20 minutes later lunch was over. We all headed off to our next class. Edward walked me there. Then it was time for gym. Time to show off in front of the guys. The juniors and seniors were mixed for gym class and I had all of my brothers in my class. The school called yesterday and told me for gym we just needed any kind of shorts and the school shirt. My dad bought me one of the shirts before I got here. I chose really short cotton shorts.

After I was done changing I found out we were playing basketball. We had a choice if we wanted to play or not. All of the girls and a couple guys went to sit on bleachers. The coach left and said he had to go somewhere and for us to start playing. I was the only girl who walked out onto the court. All the guys were staring at me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Austin asked.

"I'm playing basketball." I said in a 'duh' tone.

A couple guys laughed and I shot them glares.

"Bella you and I both know that you can't play basketball." Emmett said.

"Emmett you haven't seen my in three years. My looks aren't the only thing that changed." I said.

"I don't believe you." Seth said.

"Give me a ball and tell me where to shoot it from." I said.

"Fine." The guys mumbled.

Emmett handed me a ball and told me to shoot a free throw. I decided to show off a little so I walked over to the three-point line. All the guys looked at me in disbelief. I dribbled the ball a couple of times. Then I lined up the shot and threw the ball. As soon as the ball was out of my hands I walked back over the guys who were watching the ball go into the basket.

They all turned to look at me. I smiled smugly.

"Damn." Emmett said.

"You shouldn't doubt me Emmett." I said.

"What other sports can you play?" He asked.

"The ones I am best at are volleyball, tennis, baseball, softball, and football." I said very smugly, "Oh and gymnastics."

"What football?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, and I bet I could beat you." I said.

"Yeah but that's only because I wouldn't tackle you because I would hurt." He said.

"And that's how I would know that I would win." I smiled.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Now can we play or are we just going to stand here?" I said.

My team ended up winning, thanks to me. I was happy. This day turned out pretty good.

My brothers had football practice after school so I had to stay and watch them. Alice was going to stay with me so I was happy.

I met more of the team and I think I'm going to get some action tomorrow night. I haven't had any in a while. It's like I'm addicted to it. Whatever.

Alice, Edward and Rosalie were coming over today. And today the rest of my things are coming from Rome. I didn't tell my brothers because I wanted to see their reaction to my car. I miss my car.

When my brothers were done with football practice. I drove back to the house with Alice so I didn't have to be lifted up into Emmett's monster jeep.

Me and Alice had a mindless conversation about shopping and Rome and boys. When we arrived at home there was a truck there and they were unloading my car and the rest of my stuff.

We got there before Emmett so I could start unloading. "Why is there a truck at your house with a car in it and other boxes of stuff in it as well?"

"Because, my pixie friend, that is my car, my most prized possession and some other stuff that I couldn't take on the plane." I answered.(** picture of car on profile.)**

We pulled into the driveway and I ran over to my car screaming, "Ah! My car. I missed you so much." Yes I talk to my car, and yes it's my baby. Don't judge.

"What is that?" Alice said pointing to my elliptical machine that was wrapped in foam.

"That is my elliptical machine. It had TV and internet and movies and an IPod on it. I love it." I said.

"Oh my god. That's so cool. How did you buy all of this stuff?" She asked.

My face dropped, "Dad sent me a credit card after he won the lottery and he told me that i could buy whatever i wanted with it."

"Wow." Was all she said. "And what is that?" She said pointing to a translucent white stand with colored drawers.

"That is my nail polish collection." I answered. "And before you ask what everything else is. I will tell you. I have some more accessories. Some more lingerine and bikinis, and some photo albums that no one is allowed to look at. They even have locks on them. I will show them to you someday Alice, but I just met you and it would be a little weird."

"That's okay Bella. You can show me when you want to. And I know we are going to be best friends." She said.

Just then, Emmett's jeep containing my brothers and Rosalie pulled up and Edward pulled up right after them, they all stared at my car. (Picture of car on profile.) I quickly told the guys where to put all of the stuff, then went inside to make sure the delivery people were putting the stuff in the right places. They were so when they finished, I thanked them and left.

My brothers asked what everything was and I had Alice explain it to them, aside from the lingerine and scrapbooks, while I made a snack.

"Damn Bella. I love your car." Emmett said.

"Yeah I know. It's my baby. And if you guys ever touch it I will chop you up into little pieces and throw them in the fire." I said.

"Okay bells." They all said.

"Now who's ready for a game of truth or dare?" Derek asked. They all said yes. Great time to go play truth or dare (sarcasm).


	11. Chapter 11: Truth or Dare

So I decided that I am going to go back to this story. I guess I just needed a break from the story. Please review. I need to know if I am doing well.

If I get 10 reviews I will continue the story

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some. I am also looking for a Beta reader. REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I am going to stop writing. I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

-Carly 3

_**Previously on 'Bella's Brothers"**_

My brothers asked what everything was and I had Alice explain it to them, aside from the lingerine and scrapbooks, while I made a snack.

"Damn Bella. I love your car." Emmett said.

"Yeah I know. It's my baby. And if you guys ever touch it I will chop you up into little pieces and throw them in the fire." I said.

"Okay bells." They all said.

"Now who's ready for a game of truth or dare?" Derek asked. They all said yes. Great time to go play truth or dare (sarcasm).

Chapter 11

The moving people took a while to unload everything so now it was about 7:00. We all walked into the living room and everyone ate the snacks that I made. I didn't eat them because they were my brother's favorite and they had no nutritional value. And before you go making assumptions, I am not one of those nutrition freaks; I just want to take care of my body.

After everyone was done eating, everyone said that they were going to play truth or dare now. I don't even want to think about what my brother's and friends would make me do if I do dare or what they would find out if I picked truth.

Hoping to delay the inevitable I said, "I'm going to go change into pajamas so I'm more comfortable."

Everyone said okay and I went upstairs to put on pajamas. It was a pair of Victoria secret cotton shorts and a button up shirt that showed my belly button ring, but covered up most of my tattoo. (AN: Picture of pajamas on profile.) My brother's might not approve of this. Crap. I really didn't want to get in another fight with them. Maybe if I invited Alice and Rosalie to spend the night and they could wear some of my pajama's like this so my brothers couldn't get too mad. Alice and Rosalie seemed pretty nice and it would give me a chance to get to know them. I should ask Edward to stay the night too. Damn he is hot. But he's a player. Whatever so am I.

I yelled downstairs, "Hey Emmett! Alice, Edward, and Rosalie should spend the night tonight."

I heard Emmett asking them if they wanted to.

"Sure Bells!" Emmett said.

"Okay, can you tell Alice and Rose to come up here?" I asked.

A few seconds later Alice and Rose came upstairs.

"Hey guys. You want to borrow some of my pajamas?" I asked them once we were in my room.

"Sure." They both said.

I grabbed Rosalie a matching set of pajama pants and a shirt they same style as mine. And I got Alice some shorts and a tight tank top (pictures on profile.)

"Oh my gosh, theses pajama's are so cute." Alice said.

"Yeah I love them, thanks for letting us wear them Bella." Rosalie said.

"No problem, they look really good on you guys." I said. I really like these girls. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends.

"Now let's go downstairs and play truth or dare with the guys." Rosalie said.

We all walked downstairs.

When we got downstairs, they guy's eyes bugged out when they saw us. I looked at Edward and he was staring at me with lust in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"If you guys are done staring, let's play the game." Rosalie said.

Me and Alice laughed.

Everyone was sitting in a circle so we joined them. I sat on Derek's lap. I was across from Edward, who was sitting in between Alice and Rosalie. Alice was sitting next to jasper who was sitting in between Alice and Seth. And Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie and Austin.

"Bella, you have a belly button ring?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I have a tattoo also." I said proudly.

"Really? Where?" Rosalie asked.

"Somewhere." I said.

Rosalie dropped it. Alice still looked curious.

"Okay let's start." Emmett said. "Here are the rules. If you get a dare you have to do it, no matter what. If you get truth you have to answer it. Got it? Good. I will start. Bella, truth or dare?"

Great. I know how bad Emmett's dares can get and I don't want him asking a too personal question. "Truth." I said.

"Awe, you're no fun." He said. "Fine. Are you still a virgin? If you are when and where and who did you lose it to?"

"God Emmett. That's pretty personal." I said trying to get out of answering it.

"You have to answer." Jasper answered it.

I looked up at Derek and I saw curiosity in his eyes. He wasn't going to help me get out of it.

"Fine. No I am not a virgin." I looked at my brothers and they looked mad, but they were waiting for me to answer the other questions. "I lost it a week after I went to Europe. I was in Italy, at a coffee shop when I met the guy and we went to his apartment. I think his name is Marco. And I can't tell you how many times I have had sex because there was too many times to count." I looked around at my brothers and they looked like they were about to punch something. I looked up at Derek and he just looked disappointed again. I leaned up and whispered in Derek's ear, "Derry, are you mad at me?"

"No Bells, I'm not mad. I just wish you would've told me." He whispered in a lighter tone. I smiled.

I looked at my brothers and said, "God you guys calm down. I'm pretty sure you guys aren't virgins either so just drop it." They seemed to relax a little. So I turned to Rosalie and said, "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered.

I decided to get back at Emmett for asking me if I was a virgin, and since I can't ask Emmett I smiled at Rose and said, "I dare you not to touch Emmett or let Emmett touch you until midnight _tomorrow_ night."

"What?" Emmett and Rosalie both said. Everyone else was laughing.

"You have to do it." I said with a smile.

"Fine." They both mumbled.

"Okay, Derek, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare. Obviously." I assume that all of the guys are going to choose dare because they don't want to look wimpy.

"I dare you to skip around the neighborhood singing the wizard of oz song at the top of your lungs, wearing only a pair of Bella's underwear." We all laughed except Derek. I got up and went to get a pair of my underwear. Rosalie got up and followed me. She probably wanted to help me pick out the underwear.

Once we got up into my room Rosalie turned to me and said, "Get one of your thongs."

"Rose. As funny as I think this dare is, I really don't want to see my brother in a thong. How about a lace pair of underwear that only shows the bottom? Good compromise?" I said.

"Okay." She agreed.

I got out some black, pink, and white panties, with lace trimming and a bow on the front. Me and Rosalie walked downstairs. I threw the panties at Derek and he said, "At least it's not a thong."

I laughed and said, "Do you really think I would let you wear one of my thongs? I love them too much." My brothers looked pissed at that comment.

Derek put on the panties and did the dare. We were all laughing so hard.

After Derek put his clothes back on he came and sat down, I went back to sitting in his lap. "Okay, Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh." Emmett said.

"I dare you not to spend the night with Rosalie for a week." Derek said.

"God do you guys hate me and Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"No we love you guys, we just think it's funny." I said.

They both stuck their tongues out at us. "Fine Bells, let's see if this is so funny. Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I said.

"Fine I dare you to show everyone your tattoo and tell us the story behind it." Emmett said smugly.

I could feel the tears coming as I remembered why I got this tattoo. I fought them and I won. I stood up without a word and pulled down the corner of my shorts revealing my tattoo. Everyone looked at it, except Edward he wasn't necessarily looking at my tattoo, he was looking at the new portion of my body he got to see.

I returned my shorts to their original place and sat back on Derek's lap. Everyone looked at me waiting for the story. I will not tell the story to anyone.

Emmett was the first to break the silence, "Bella what about the story? It was part of the dare."

I didn't say anything I was too busy trying to fight back the tears.

"Bella. Say something, start the story. It's part of the rules." Emmett said.

"No Emmett. I am not going to tell guys." I said.

"Why not?" Derek said.

"Because it's personal, and it happened almost a month ago so what's the point in talking about it now?" I almost yelled. I hadn't noticed a tear escaped my eye until Derek had wiped it away.

"Bella we are your brothers, you know you can tell us anything, we can help." Derek whispered in my ear.

"No you can't. I'm not the same fragile little kid that I was three years ago. You guys don't need to protect me twenty-four/ seven. I am a big girl now, I can deal with things myself. And if I tell anybody it will definitely not be you, because you guys over react to everything." I said. Maybe I do need to talk about this. Maybe I should talk to Rose and Alice about it, maybe they have gone through something similar. For some reason I feel like I can really trust them. Maybe I should tell them. Can I trust them not to tell my brothers?

"I'm done with this game. Alice and Rosalie can you please come upstairs with me please?" I asked.

"Sure Bella." Rosalie said.

"Yeah Bells." Alice said.

"Thanks." I said. We walked upstairs and we all lay down on my bed, me in the middle.

"Guys, you know how I didn't want to talk about why I got the tattoo downstairs?" They nodded, and I continued, "Well I just didn't really want to talk about around my brothers. But I feel like I can trust you and maybe I do need to talk about it. I just want you to promise you aren't going to tell any of my brother's especially Emmett, he will fly to Europe and kill Damen. Can you guys promise that you won't tell anybody?"

"Of course we won't tell anybody." Rosalie said.

"Yeah Bella, your secrets are safe with us." Alice said.

"Okay here it goes." I all of a sudden got this strange feeling like there was someone outside the door. I went to go check and Alice and Rosalie watched me.

I opened the door and saw all five of my brothers standing outside my door trying to listen. I noticed Edward wasn't there.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

They didn't say anything.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked curiously.

"His mom called saying that he was grounded because his teacher called saying that he was failing math." Jasper explained.

"Why the hell are you guys outside my door?" I shouted.

"We want to know the story behind the tattoo." Austin said. Don't the respect people's privacy.

"Well you aren't going to know!" I shouted.

I went back in my room slamming the door. I turned to Alice and Rose and said, "Alice can we spend the night at your house, because I really want to explain it to you, but I know these walls are thin in this house. And I am mad at my brothers."

"Sure no problem." Alice said.

"Is it okay with your parents? And Rosalie is it okay with yours if you stay the night at Alice's."

"My parents won't mind." Rosalie said.

"Mine won't either. They aren't even home. My dad is at a doctor's conference, and my mom is out of town doing some interior designing on a house." Alice explained.

"But if they aren't home how did they ground Edward?" I asked.

"The teacher probably called their cell phone, and they know I would tell them if Edward didn't go home." She said.

"Okay let's go. Alice can we just borrow some of your clothes? I don't feel like spending time picking out an outfit tonight." I asked.

"Sure no problem. Let's go. You can bring your car, because Edward was my ride home, and we can all ride to school together tomorrow. And we can get up early and do makeovers and pick out super hot outfits." She said with a smile.

"Cool. Let's go." We all grabbed our purses and started walking down the stairs. My brothers were now in the living room. They asked us where we were going and I said that we were going to Alice's house because I was mad at them. They looked like they felt bad, good.

Me, Alice, and Rose got in my car, Alice put the address into my gps, and we sped our way to Alice's house.

AN: How did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, criticism is welcome. This is my longest chapter so far, and I am proud of myself.

Next chapter? will be the sleepover at Alice's, what happens with Edward there? I will update tomorrow or the next day for sure.

I am also looking for a beta, let me know if you are interested.


	12. Chapter 12: Night with Edward

So I decided that I am going to go back to this story. I guess I just needed a break from the story. Please review. I need to know if I am doing well.

If I get 15 reviews I will continue the story

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some. I am also looking for a Beta reader. REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I am going to stop writing. I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

**WARNING: LEMONS, MAJOR LEMONS!**

-Carly 3

_**Previously on 'Bella's Brothers"**_

_**My brothers were now in the living room. They asked us where we were going and I said that we were going to Alice's house because I was mad at them. They looked like they felt bad, good.**_

_**Me, Alice, and Rose got in my car, Alice put the address into my gps, and we sped our way to Alice's house**_

Chapter 12

We pulled up to the Cullen house and it was so pretty. (AN: Picture on profile.) Alice led us to the door. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. I saw Edward sitting on the couch in the living room. He was reading a book. He turned to look at us and looked me up and down before turning to Alice and saying, "I thought you guys were staying at Bella's for the night." God I loved the way he said my name. What am I saying? He's a cocky player that thinks he can have any girl he wants.

"We were going to, but then her brothers started pissing her off so we came here." Alice explained.

"Okay." He said. He smiled and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and followed Alice and Rosalie up to Alice's room.

Alice's room was huge. It was also very pink (picture under profile). We all sat down on her king-size bed. "So, you were about to tell us a story before we were rudely interrupted by your brothers?"Rosalie said.

I took a deep breath and started my story, "Okay so I have a tattoo (AN: there is now a photo of Bella's tattoo on my profile.) And I got it a couple of weeks before I came back. You both saw it so you know it's a heart with the words unbreakable written on it. Well about a year ago I started dating this guy named Damen. We had a great relationship it was very romantic and very physical. Well one night, I caught him in bed with this skanky blonde bimbo. I yelled at him for a good hour and then I packed up my stuff moved out of the apartment that he bought for us. I was heartbroken. Soon enough I was strong again and I got the tattoo because it was a symbol that I was strong again. I didn't tell my brothers because I didn't want them to go all over protective brother on me. I know Emmett would go straight to Italy and kill Damen. I don't want that to happen and I don't want anyone especially brothers to take pity on me." There were tears running down my face as I concluded my story.

Alice and Rosalie came over to me and gave to a hug. I cried while they hugged me. We sat there for a while. These two girls are really true friends. Suddenly I heard the door open and Edward came in looking for Alice. I didn't want him to see me crying, I didn't like showing people my pain, and I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up straight. Alice and Rose looked let go of me and looked at me seeing if I was okay. I just nodded and we turned to Edward to see what he wanted.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked.

"Don't worry about is Edward. What do you want?" Alice snapped.

"Bella, your brothers are all here. They wanted to see if you were okay and they wanted to apologize." He said.

"Tell them I will be right down." I said.

He nodded and walked out.

"Are you going to forgive them?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm going to tell them to go home. And then I am going to come back up here and we are going to go to sleep. Then in the morning we are going to get up early and get smoking hot outfits on and see how much you guys can torture them and how much I can piss them off." I said with a smile.

Both girls got huge smiles on their face and nodded.

We all walked into the living room where my brothers were.

They turned to look at us when we came in. I was attacked with a bunch of apologies like, "Bella I'm so sorry", "We were so stupid", and "Please forgive us".

I held my hand up which silenced them. "Leave. Now." Was all is said.

They all looked at me with shocked faces. "Bella you can't kick us out of somebody else's house." Austin said.

I glared at him and said, "You're right." I looked at Alice and said, "Alice, care to do the honors?"

She nodded at me, then turned to my brothers and screamed, "OUT!"

I smiled. My brothers looked at me and her in shock.

"Alice, come on babe, don't make us leave." Jasper said as he started walking over to Alice. She took a few steps back and Jasper stared at her in shock.

I smirked and looked at Alice and Rosalie. They nodded and we all walked back into Alice's room.

We laughed for a little bit then we all fell asleep in Alice's bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night. My mouth was really dry so I went to go get some water from the kitchen. On my way out I glanced at the clock, it said 2:18 am. I groaned and made my way downstairs. I opened the fridge and looked for a bottle of water.

Suddenly I got this weird feeling like someone was watching me.

EPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night and I was pretty thirsty. I walked downstairs and heard someone in the kitchen. I walked in to the kitchen and saw one of the sexiest sights any man would ever see. Bella was in the kitchen and she was bent over looking for something in the fridge. Her shorts were really short so I got a look at the bottom of her perfectly toned ass. Little Edward twitched while I thought of all the things I would like to do to her.

She finally found what she was looking for and she turned around to look at me. My eyes roamed over her body. Her button up shirt only had one button closed to I could get a good look at her sexy boobs and could see her toned stomach muscles.

BPOV

I turned around after I found a water bottle and I noticed that Edward was standing behind me staring me. He was wearing some boxers. Nothing else. He had such defined muscles; I just wanted to run my hand along his chest.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?" I asked.

"You're quite the sight to look at." He said with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the counter drinking my water.

He went in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and went came to stand my me.

"So were you crying before?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I really don't want to think or talk about it.

"Why are you mad at your brothers?" He asked.

I still didn't answer. I didn't want to think about my brothers right now either

"It must have been something bad to make you leave your house, and come here. Not that I oppose you coming here. It's not every day I see an incredibly sexy girl going through my fridge at two in the morning." He chuckled. I blushed slightly.

"My brother's don't respect my privacy and that's why I came here." I said.

He came to stand in front of me. He got really close to my face and said, "Well I'm sorry about that. I bet I could take your mind off it." His breath washed over my face. Now that turned me on.

"Oh can you?" I said seductively.

"How about we go to my bedroom and I show you how I can distract you?" He said. I didn't really plan to have sex with anybody until my brother's party but he is hot so what the hell? I just nodded and he led me up to his room.

I walked into his room and sat down on his bed.

"You look so sexy on my bed." He said.

"Do I?" I said.

He nodded.

"How about you come over here and we have some fun." I said.

He smirked and came onto the bed.

He grabbed my waist and laid me down. He started kissing me fiercely. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He tore my shirt off; he did the same with my bra, leaving my boobs exposed. He took one in his hand and started massaging it, I moaned in pleasure. He then took off my shorts and started kissing my stomach.

He came back up to my face and kissed me. His tongue explored every centimeter of my mouth and mine did the same. His hands gripped my lace panties and he ripped them off. Damn I liked those ones. Whatever I can always by another pair. His hand cupped my vagina and he started playing with my folds. He slid his fingers into my pussy and I moaned.

He brought his mouth down to my pussy and licked my clint. "Edward." I moaned. "I need you inside me. Please fuck me." I begged.

"Gladly." He said with a smile. He slipped off his boxers, I am happy I am on the pill because I didn't see him put a condom on. He came back over to me and hovered over me. He gripped my breasts in his hands and started playing with my nipples. God he was turning me on so much, I needed him inside of me.

"Edward please. I need you inside of me. Please don't make me wait any longer." I moaned. He listened to my request and stuck his dick in my pussy. I moaned in pleasure.

I don't know how long we went on like this, but when we got done I had had 3 orgasms and I we were panting. He pulled me close to him and we both fell asleep after he put a blanket over us.

I woke up in Edward's arms. His figures were tracing the contours of my bare back. I looked up and saw him looking at me. "Wow Bella that was some night." He said.

"Yeah." I said. There was a pause and now I said what I usually say after these one night stands, "Edward, you this doesn't mean we're together or anything? It was fun but we're not together. I don't care if you tell people that we slept together, just as long as you know it doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah I know Bella. You're really good in bed, you know that?" He said.

"Well I have had a lot of practice, you aren't so bad yourself." I joked.

"Well I have a lot of practice too." He said.

Just then Alice barged into the room saying, "Edward have you seen Bella? She isn't in my room or anywhere else in the house." Alice then looked at me and what position I was in and my clothing that was lying on the floor. Comprehension flashed across her face. "Oh, um sorry. Bella we have to get ready for school."

"Okay Alice I will be in your room in a minute." I said.

I got up and saw Edward looking at me. Oh well, it's not like he isn't seeing anything he hasn't already seen. I looked at my torn up clothes on the floor. He noticed that my clothes were unwearable. He got up and grabbed me one of his button up shirts. I put it on and started walking out of the room.

"Want your clothes back?" He asked.

"Keep em." I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked down the hallway into Alice's room.

Alice and Rose were sitting on her bed looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You slept with Edward." They both said at the same time. Okay that was kind of weird were the practicing that?

"Yeah. So? It was just a one night thing. It was just sex." I shrugged.

They mumbled okay and pushed me in the bathroom to get a shower. I finished my shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I came out and Alice threw a pair of clothes at me and told me to get dressed. She was in a hurry because we didn't wake up as early as we planned. I didn't even look at the clothes I just put them on. When I was done Rose and Alice came to do my hair and makeup.

When I was done Alice and Rosalie went and got dressed and did their hair and makeup.

We all looked in the mirror we looked hot. I was wearing a white tube top with a spaghetti halter strap that shows a lot of cleavage, jean booty shorts, a necklace and white flip flops (outfit on profile.) I had Smokey eye makeup that made my eyes pop and clear lip gloss.

Alice was wearing a graphic tank top with a black vest, black skinny jeans, and a bracelet on each wrist, a necklace and a pair of black heels (outfit on profile). She had natural eye makeup and pink lip gloss.

Rosalie was wearing a blue sleeveless blouse, a gray sweater jacket, black leggings, and blue earrings (outfit on profile). She had on a bit of eyeliner and heavy mascara.

We looked hot. We walked downstairs and noticed that Edward had already left for school. We all piled into my car and sped off to school.

When we got there I saw my brother's jeep. He was talking to all of the guys from the football team, including Edward. "Damn, aside from my brothers, the guys on the football team are hot." Alice and Rosalie laughed and agreed.

We pulled into the parking lot and parked next to my brother's jeep. The whole school was looking at my car. I loved my car. It was my baby. Me, Alice, and Rose all walked out. We got a lot of whistles. We walked over to my brothers and the rest of the football team. They were talking about the party tonight at our house. I was definitely going to do some of these guys at the party.

"Hey boys." I said.

I got some body checks from the guys and my brothers just glared at them.

I turned to my brothers and said, "I forgive you. I was pretty mad yesterday, but then I kind of got it off my mind." I looked over at Edward and smiled. Then I turned back to my brothers and said, "You guys have to understand that if I am having a private conversation that you have to respect that. If I don't want to tell you the story behind my tattoo right now, then you have to respect that. Got it?"

"Yes Bella." All my brothers said.

"Good." I said with a smile. "Now about that party, when does it start?" I asked.

"It starts at eight." Seth said.

"Thanks Seth. Is there going to be alcohol?" I asked.

"Yes, but my baby sister isn't going to have any." Emmett said.

"Yeah, sure Emmett. Let's see that happen." I said sarcastically.

Emmett looked mad but gave me a look that said, 'we will continue with conversation later'. Jasper finished explaining all the details about the party. My brothers and the rest of the football team were going to get it around school.

My day went pretty fast. A couple of people asked me to go the party with them, but I said that I wasn't going to go with anybody. I really didn't want to have to spend my whole night with one guy. Me and Alice and Rose made plans to go shopping after school to get dresses. Then we were going to my house to get ready.

This party is going to be awesome.

AN: Okay so I hope you like this.

Please review.

Criticism is encouraged.

I know the picture of the tattoo doesn't have any writing on it, but just pretend it says "Unbreakable" in fancy writing.

I will update my story "You let me" tomorrow and I will update this story on Monday.

-Carly 3


	13. Chapter 13: Party!

So I decided that I am going to go back to this story. I guess I just needed a break from the story. Please review. I need to know if I am doing well.

If I get 15 reviews I will continue the story

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some. I am also looking for a Beta reader. REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I am going to stop writing. I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

**WARNING: LEMONS, MAJOR LEMONS!**

-Carly 3

_**Previously on 'Bella's Brothers"**_

My day went pretty fast. A couple of people asked me to go the party with them, but I said that I wasn't going to go with anybody. I really didn't want to have to spend my whole night with one guy. Me and Alice and Rose made plans to go shopping after school to get dresses. Then we were going to my house to get ready.

This party is going to be awesome.

Chapter 13

I walked out of school with Rose and Alice. We walked over to my brothers and I told them that we were going to buy dresses. They said they were fine with it and they went home to set up for the party. Apparently my brothers threw the best parties and everybody went to them. I talked to some girls and asked what my brothers usually have at these parties. They just said a lot of alcohol. I was happy, I loved alcohol. I'm not an alcoholic; I just tend to enjoy some alcohol every time I get the chance.

The only good quality mall was about forty five minutes away. When we got to the mall we went straight for my favorite dress store. We all picked out about ten dresses and went to the changing rooms. After about two hours of trying and re-trying on dresses to see which one was the best, we all had the perfect dress.

Alice got a tight purple dress (**dress on profile) **and some matching purple heels **(shoes on profile)**.

Rose got a tight white dress and some silver heels **(dress and shoes on profile)**.

I got a sexy black dress and some silver heels **(dress and shoes on profile)**.  
>We bought our dresses and shoes and left the mall. We put the bags in the trunk of <strong>my<strong> car and sped our way home.

By the time we got home it was 6:30. The boys were getting everything set up. Edward was there too.

We grabbed our bags from the trunk of my car and went inside the house. As soon as we got through the door we ran straight up the stairs, the boys were staring after us like we were crazy.

We got into my room and I was pushed into the shower by a very eager Alice. I took a quick shower and shaved every part of my body that needed shaving. After about a half an hour, I was done. I wrapped up in a towel and made my way to my room.

Right when I got in my room, Alice and Rose attacked me with makeup and hair stuff.

Rose was doing my hair and Alice was doing my makeup. I was now in a silk robe. After they were done doing my hair and makeup, me and Rose did Alice's make up and hair, and me and Alice did Rose's hair and makeup. They were in robes now too.

We looked in the mirror my hair and makeup were done brilliantly, as were Rose and Alice's. (**The pictures of the hair and make-up are on my profile)**

After we were done looking in the mirror, we grabbed our dresses and put them on. We walked back over to the large mirror.

"Damn girls, we look good." Rose said.

"Hell yeah." Alice agreed.

I was silent.

"Bella, what's wrong." Alice said.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a little worried about how my brothers are going to react to me in this dress." I said. I really loved this dress and I wanted to look good, but I really don't want this night to be about yelling with my brothers.

"Hey, Bella. Don't worry about it. Usually its Emmett and Jasper that get the most mad from what I can tell. Me and Alice will distract them, okay." Rose said.

I smiled. "Thanks Rose."

"Okay, it's 7:50 and people are going to start arriving soon, now let's get downstairs and see if we can help with anything." Alice said.

"Okay." Me and Rose said at the same time.

We started walking down the stairs. We saw the boys were at the bottom of the stairs and their jaws dropped when they saw us. Alice, Rose, and I all giggled at their expressions. All of my brother's eyes were on Alice and Rose and Edward's eyes were raking my body.

Suddenly Emmett turned to me and looked at my outfit. He looked pretty mad. Jasper then looked at me. Then Seth. Then Derek. Then Austin.

"What the fuck are you wearing Bella." I expected the outburst to be from Emmett, but it was from the person I least suspected to yell at me.

"A dress." I shrugged.

"That dress is way too short and way too low." Austin said.

"Bella go in your room and take the fucking dress off and put on something else." Emmett yelled.

I wasn't going to argue with them. I just walked away into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I took a sip and walked back to where my brothers were standing. I felt a little bad about just leaving them there before.

I took another big sip and looked back at my brothers. "I will not go change. I am going to stay in this dress and you are going to not make another comment about my outfit." I said.

"Dammit Bella. Why can't you just go change? I don't want the entire male population of Forks high School to be staring at me baby sister." Derek said. God Derek is spending way too much time with Emmett.

"Derek you're only seven minutes older than me. And I'm NOT a baby." I said.

Emmett stepped forward so he was towering over me. "Go upstairs right now and change."

Then I got an idea. "Fine. I will go and change right now. I don't want to keep fighting with you."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my favorite, cutest bikini **(Picture on profile)**. Since the party was going to outside by the pool, it was a perfect excuse to wear it. I heard the doorbell ring a couple of times while I was changing. Emmett said that the football team was going to becoming at eight and the other people were told it started at 9:45. I looked out my window, which had a perfect view of the driveway, and saw about 7 cars, so most of the football team was probably here. Perfect for my entrance.

I walked over to the mirror to look at myself one more time when I heard a knock on the door. "It's Alice and Rose, can we come in?" Rose said.

"Sure." I answered.

I heard the door open and close. I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie.

"What are you doing?" Alice said.

"I'm wearing a swimsuit. I'm going to go in the hot tub. My brothers told me to change, so I changed. You guys want to come with me. I have tons of really cute swimsuits.

They nodded and I went to the closet to grab the suits. **(Pictures of Alice's and Rosalie's swimsuits on my profile.)**

"Ahh!" Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"I love this suit it's so cute." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." I told her.

"I love mine too Bella, it's adorable." Rose said.

"Yeah I like it too." I said with a smile. "Hey who's all here?" I asked.

"The whole football team." Alice said with a smile.

"We're taken, but Bella, your single. Go downstairs and make the whole football team want you." Rosalie said.

We all laughed and started walking to the door. "Wait." I said just as we were about to walk out of my room.

"What?" Rose and Alice said.

"I have an idea." I said.

"And that would be?" Alice asked.

"Well instead of going down in our swimsuits, let's put sweats on over our swim suits. Then we go in front of everyone and say that we are going to go in the pool. Then we take off our clothes seductively, and walk out to the pool." I said.

"I love that idea." Rose and Alice said.

I handed them some baggy sweatpants and baggy sweatshirts. We all put them on and walked downstairs.

We went into the living room and everyone looked at us. All the guys had swim trunks and t-shirts on. They had confused expressions on their faces.

"Are you happy Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Austin, and Derek? You told me to change and I changed. Now I want to go out into the hot tub. Rose? Alice? Want to come with me?" I asked looking at them.

They both nodded. I started taking off my sweatshirt, and then took off my sweatpants. I smiled when I saw that all of the guys that were in the living room, besides my brothers, were looking at me. I saw few that were really cute and promised myself that I was going to hook up with them tonight. Rosalie and Alice started walking out to the hot tub. I said that I was going to get something to drink and that I would meet them out there. They nodded and walked out. Emmett and Jasper followed them.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that there were about 5 guys from the football team in the kitchen. They all looked at me with lust in their eyes when I walked in.

"Hi boys." I said with a wave.

Their eyes raked my body. "Who wants to get me a drink?" I said.

"None of them Bells." Came a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Derek and Seth. "Hi guys." I said.

They looked over my shoulder at the guys that were probably staring at my ass right now.

"Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Collin, can you give us a minute to talk to our sister?" Seth said. They stopped looking at me and walked out of the kitchen.

When they were gone I said, "What do you guys want to talk about?"

"Bella, what the fucking hell are you doing? First you come down here in a dress that's ten sizes too small, then you come out in one of the most revealing bikini's I have ever seen." Derek nearly shouted at me.

"I'm having fun. It's a party and parties are supposed to be fun." I said.

"We don't want our little sister walking around wearing stuff like that." Seth said.

"I can wear what I want you guys. Why do you have to control my life?" I asked.

"We just want to keep you safe." Derek said.

"I know how to take care of myself. Now I want to go in the hot tub because everyone is probably out there right now. I just want one night where you guys don't control my life." I said.

"Fine, we won't but I can't make any promises about Jasper or Emmett." Derek said.

We all walked out to the hot tub. It was the largest hot tub I have ever seen. The whole football team, along with Alice and Rosalie were in it **(picture of hot tub on profile.) **

All the guys looked up at me.

Emmett narrowed his eyes and said, "Bella, what the hell are you wearing?"

"A swimsuit." I said as I got in to the hot tub.

"Well wear a shirt over it." Jasper said.

"No. Stop telling me what to do and introduce me to the people here." I said.

"Fine." Emmett said. "This is Sean, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Nick, Sam, Peter, Jared, Tyler, you know Mike, and you know Edward. Guys, this is Bella my _baby _sister."

"Hi guys." I said.

We sat there talking for the next hour about random stuff. I talked to some of the cute guys and told them to meet me somewhere at certain times.

At nine thirty everyone else came. The party was in full swing. I was grinding with a bunch of guys and I hooked up with a bunch of guys too. The hook up never lasted longer than 15- 20 minutes. I did a bunch of shots and had a lot of fun. Luckily my brothers were occupied the whole time so they didn't catch me.

The party finally died down at about 2 am. I was pretty wasted and I had slept with the entire football team, except for my brothers because that would just be weird. Everyone was out of the house at 2:30.

I headed upstairs and I fell asleep on Derek's bed because I didn't make it to mine.

Wow, what a party.

AN: I want to say thanks for reading my story.

I want to give a shout out to DaphneandBellatrixPotter for liking my story and reviewing and giving me suggestions and continuing to read it.

-Carly 3


	14. Chapter 14: Author's note IMPORTANT

Sorry this is not an update. I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have just been really busy. I am starting a new school soon and its really making me nervous and I haven't really been motivated to write. Hopefully when I get all settled with everything I will write more soon

I am really sorry. But reviews do help. I will probably update all of my stories with in the next couple weeks.

Thank you for understanding.

Oh and I have been having writers block lately so if you have any ideas of stuff you want to see in the story please review or message me.

Love Always,

Carly :)


	15. Chapter 15: Felix and Demetri

So I decided that I am going to go back to this story. I guess I just needed a break from the story. Please review. I need to know if I am doing well.

If I get 15 reviews I will continue the story

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Please keep reviewing. And tell me if there are any mistakes or things that I should change. Tell me if it's good or bad please. Reviews keep me going. I am going to try and update every day unless school gets in the way. And I would love to get some new ideas if you have some. I am also looking for a Beta reader. REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I am going to stop writing. I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

-Carly 3

_**Previously on 'Bella's Brothers"**_

_**The party finally died down at about 2 am. I was pretty wasted and I had slept with the entire football team, except for my brothers because that would just be weird. Everyone was out of the house at 2:30. **_

_**I headed upstairs and I fell asleep on Derek's bed because I didn't make it to mine. **_

_**Wow, what a party.**_

Chapter 14

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm clock was blaring. I moaned and grabbed it. I threw it at the wall and it stopped beeping.

"Geez Bells, what did that alarm clock ever do to you?" Derek asked.

"It wouldn't stop yelling at me." I said.

"That's because you have to get up. We have to go to school, and then we have to go to the game tonight." Derek said.

"No. I don't want to get up." I said.

"I will go get Emmett and he will get you up." Derek threatened. I really didn't care at the moment what happened. He could threaten me all he wanted and I wouldn't give a shit about it.

When I didn't answer he said, "Fine. I'm going to get Emmett." Then I heard the door open and close. Finally it was quiet. I drifted back off to sleep.

I suddenly felt freezing cold on my face. I jumped up in response and saw all of my brothers in my room laughing at me.

I glared at them and they stopped laughing.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I yelled.

"You had to get up so we woke you up." Emmett yelled just as loud as I did.

"Emmett stop fucking yelling. I have one hell of a hangover." I said as I walked to the shower.

"How much did you drink last night?" Seth asked.

"I don't know a few beers, some jell-o shots, some vodka, and half a bottle of wine." I answered.

"Damn Bells. I knew we should have watched you closer. We tried but whenever we tried to find you we couldn't. Where were you all night?" Jasper said.

_Well guys, I spent all night banging the whole football team._ I couldn't say that. "Um, you know here and there." Before they could say anything else, I walked quickly to the bathroom. I took a shower and it made my headache go away a little. My lady parts hurt pretty bad. Maybe the whole football team in one night wasn't such a good idea. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and shaved and washed my body. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel, and then I brushed my teeth and dried my hair and brushed it. When I was all done I put on one of my favorite bra and underwear sets (picture on profile). I put a black silk robe on and walked into my room to pick out my outfit. My brothers were out of my room right now, except Derek.

I walked over to my closet and picked out a really cute long sleeve top that showed off cleavage, and some skinny jeans with back heels. **(Picture is on my profile) **I did my makeup and left my hair in loose waves. I went downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar. I quickly ate it and noticed that my brothers weren't here. They must have gone to school already. I looked at the clock. Crap. I'm running late. I grabbed my bag and ran out to my car and sped my way to school.

EmPOV (Emmett's point of view)

_Emmett_ _is awesome Emmett is great Emmett is going to win the game today_

_Emmett is awesome Emmett is great Emmett is going to win the game today_

_O a squirrel, run squirrel, run! Oh shit it got hit by a car. Rest in peace Mr. Squirrel._

We were all driving to school. I felt bad about leaving little Bellsy at home alone. We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. We all walked over to wear the Edward and a couple other guys from the football team stood.

I overheard the last part of their conversation. Sean said, "Yeah, I heard she banged almost all the guys on the football team at the party last night."

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Bella did. We asked around and it's true." Edward said.

"What?" Me and the rest of my brothers said. My baby sister had sex with the entire football team? I didn't want to believe but deep down I knew it was true. The Bella I knew wouldn't do that. She was going to get a talking to.

Right on cue, Bella pulled into the parking lot. Me and my brothers exchanged a glance and we all walked over to Bella.

BPOV (Bella's point of view)

I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car. I got out and noticed my brothers glaring at me as they made their way over to me. I looked behind them and noticed a few guys from the football team were watching us. Shit, they told my brothers what happened last night. I was going to get it.

What was I going to do? I couldn't play dumb because no matter how much I have changed in Europe, I still sucked at lying. I decided to play innocent and act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Hi guys." I said.

They just glared. All of them.

"Um well I have to get to class. I will see you guys later. Well you have practice after school for the game so I guess I will see you at the football game. I love football, it seems fun." I rambled.

"You mean the football _players_ seem fun. You had a lot of fun with them didn't you?" Emmett said.

I really didn't want to fight with them right now and I needed to get to class. "Listen Emmett, I need to get to class. Bye." I walked away before they could say anything else. I breathed a sigh of relief.

My morning classes went way to fast and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I was able to avoid my brothers all morning, but I wasn't sure how I was going to avoid them. I walked into the lunch room and I really didn't feel like eating so I went and sat down next to Alice and Rosalie. I haven't told them what happened at the party because I really didn't see them that much.

Alice and Rose were talking about some new fashion line that just came out so I let my mind wander. My lady parts were still really sore so I tried not to think about that. I started looking at my nails. I looked up and saw five faces glaring at me. "So Bella what exactly did you do last night?" Seth asked me.

My temper was running short right now. I was sore and I had a bad headache and I have 3 reports due next week and I haven't even started, so I really don't need my brothers questioning me about what I did at some stupid party. "I think you guys know, so stop fucking questioning me. This is not the time or the place to talk about it." I said through clenched teeth.

"The hell it isn't. You slept with the entire football team in one night at a party. You want to explain yourself?" Emmett said. I could tell he was trying to keep from exploding in anger.

"You did Bella?" Alice asked. She didn't seem mad or disappointed, she looked like she was about to congratulate me.

"Damn Bella, nice." Rose congratulated me.

I smiled at them.

I turned back to my brothers and said, "There is nothing to explain. I was just having fun. It was a party I was pretty drunk, but I can still remember everything crystal clear."

Suddenly I got a text. It said,

_Go outside._

_-D and F_

I was a little confused but I did what the text said. I got up and all the people at the table were staring after me.

I walked out the door that led outside to the parking lot. I saw a black Ferrari Ezno. The doors few up and out stepped two familiar faces.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in my loudest voice.

I heard people get up from the lunch room and come outside.

I ran over to Demetri and Felix. They were both walking over to me. Felix was in front so I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his familiar hard skin and I was so happy to be around some vampires. Yes Felix and Demetri are vampires. You see I met them in Italy while I was taking a walk off campus. They were hunting and they saw me. They took me to Aro and he just loved me, as did the rest of the Volturi. Aro is my second daddy and I love him. Marcus and Caius are like my uncles and the rest of the upper guard are like my brothers and sisters. I am planning on going back to Volterra after I graduate but I really wanted to spend these last couple years with my family. **(AN: I decided to add vampires in because I want the story to be more interesting and I hope you guys like it :D)**

By now everyone that was at lunch was outside.

"Hey baby girl." Felix said.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." I said.

"And that's why I do it." Felix said.

"Fine. I missed you fefe." I said. I know how much Felix hates that nickname.

"What no hug for me?" Demetri asked.

Felix put me down and I ran to Demetri and jumped on him the same way I did with Felix.

"I missed you Dem." I said.

"I missed you too." He whispered in my ear.

"What's going on?" I heard Emmett's voice and I turned my head to see all five of my brothers staring at me. I then realized that I had my arm wrapped around Demetri's waist.

I got off Demetri and turned to face my brothers. "Guys, this is Felix and Demetri. They are from my school in Italy. We are really good friends." I explained. "Felix, Dem, these are my brothers Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Austin, and Derek."

"Nice to meet you." Felix and Demetri both said.

"Okay everybody you can go inside now." I shouted. Everybody went back into the cafeteria to finish lunch.

The rest of the day went uneventfully. Demetri and Felix were staying in a hotel and they went to check in. The promised me that they would see me after school so we could talk.

I told them about the game and they agreed to go with me so I wouldn't be so alone. After school Felix, and Demetri told me that Aro sent them to look after me because he didn't want me getting hurt. I rolled my eyes at that. I didn't need a baby sitter.

The football game went good. Forks High School won and we all went home. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

AN: I know I haven't updated in forever I just have so much school work and I have to baby sit on the weekends and I have to go to football games because my friends are on the football team so I have to cheer them on. I will try and update soon. Please review. Reviews make me update faster.


End file.
